Amor en medio de las sombras
by brico4899
Summary: Amenaza Fantasma UA. Padme es separada del grupo antes de que los Jedi aparecieran y Obi Wan se ofrece a ir a buscarla. Obidala
1. Chapter 1

**Mi segunda historia de Star Wars. En este caso es una historia Obidala. Principalmente porque Obi Wan es mi personaje favorito de toda la saga. Establecer durante La Amenaza Fantasma y, como me resulta un tanto incomodo juntar a una chica de 14-15 años con un hombre de 25, vamos a fingir que Padme tiene 18 años y Obi Wan 22.**

La nave que transportaba a los embajadores del Canciller Supremo aterrizó en el hangar de uno de los Cruceros de la Federación de Comercio. Dos hombres vestidos con túnicas y capas salieron de su interior y se quitaron las capuchas que cubrían sus rostros.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento, Maestro" Dijo el más joven.

"Yo no percibo nada" Dijo Qui Gon Jinn tras sumirse un momento en la Fuerza.

"No es por la misión, Maestro, es algo más... Algo que no está aquí" Intentó explicar Obi Wan.

Qui Gon estudio un momento a su aprendiz. Obi Wan siempre había tenido un don para predecir los acontecimientos que estaban por venir, sin embargo, ahora tenían otras prioridades "No te centres en tus ansiedades Obi Wan, mantén tu concentración en el ahora, donde debe estar"

"El Maestro Yoda dice que debo tener en cuenta el futuro"

"Pero no a costa del momento. Ten presente la fuerza viva, joven padawan"

"Si Maestro" Acordó Obi Wan, sin embargo no podía sacarse de encima la sensación de que algo iba muy mal.

Un androide de protocolo plateado se acercó a ellos "Si tienen la amabilidad de seguidme, el Virrey les atenderá enseguida"

El droide guió a los Jedi hasta una sala de reuniones y se fue a por unas bebidas.

"Confío en que podemos solucionar rápido este asunto" Dijo Obi Wan, aun sin librarse de ese mal presentimiento.

"Los de la Federacion son cobardes" Aseguró Qui Gon "Las negociaciones serán cortas"

* * *

"¿Que has dicho?" Gritó Nute Gunray intentando controlar el miedo que sentía.

"Señor, estoy convencido de que los embajadores son Caballeros Jedi" Dijo el droide que había atendido a Qui Gon y Obi Wan.

"Sabía que esto pasaría. Estamos acabados" Se lamentó Rune Haako.

"No perdamos la calma. Debemos informar a Lord Sidious" Dijo Gunray con mucha más confianza de la que sentía.

Menos de un minuto después estaban ante el holograma del Lord Sith "¿Que ocurre Virrey?"

"Su plan ha fracasado, Lord Sidious. No nos atrevemos a enfrentarnos a los Jedi" Dijo Haako.

"Virrey, dile a esta patética criatura que no vuelva a dirigirse a mí" Dijo el Lord Sith "Hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para detenernos ahora. Vamos a tener que adelantar nuestros planes; Dad comienzo a la invasión del planeta"

Gunray tragó saliva nervioso "Milord... ¿Eso es... legal?"

"Yo lo convertiré en legal" Declaró Sidious con una voz que no daba lugar a disputas.

El Virrey dió la orden de empezar la invasión, pero aun había un ultimo tema que tratar "¿Y que hay de los Jedi?"

"El Canciller jamás debió involucrarlos en esto. Mátalos ahora mismo"

* * *

Desde su palacio Padme Amidala, reina de Naboo, observaba como las naves de la Federación de Comercio descendían del cielo, y sus ejércitos de droides ocupaban las calles de su ciudad. Según los informes que estaba recibiendo, lo mismo sucedía por todo el planeta.

¿Como habían podido llegar a esta situación? El bloqueo que la Federación había impuesto a su mundo ya era bastante grave pero ¿Una invasión? No había forma de que el Senado aprobase algo así.

Aunque también era cierto que, en esos momentos, su confianza en el Senado estaba menguando. El Senador Palpatine había asegurado que el Canciller Valorum había enviado dos emisarios para negociar con la Federación de Comercio, sin embargo parecía evidente que eso jamás había llegado a suceder.

"Milady. ¿Estáis lista?" Preguntó Sabe, una de sus doncellas, vestida exactamente igual que ella.

Padme asintió. Había sido idea del Capitan Panakra usar señuelos para que nadie supiera quien era la verdadera reina y, si bien era cierto que no le gustaba la idea de poner a sus doncellas en peligro, sabía que era la mejor opción. Rápidamente se quitó su vestido, substituyendolo por una de las sencillas túnicas naranjas que usaban sus criadas, y se limpio el maquillaje blanco de la cara.

No hubo ninguna lucha cuando los droides de combate entraron en palacio. Padme sabía que sus guardias no podrían ganar la batalla y lo ultimo que deseaba era que muriese más gente. Panakra y sus hombres entregaron sus armas y dejaron que llevasen a la reina en presencia del Virrey.

"Me alegro mucho de veros majestad" Les saludo alegremente Gunray.

"Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos Virrey" Declaró Sabe con una voz potente que fácilmente podría confundirse con la de Padme.

"Con todos mis respetos, no estáis en posición de hacer nada" Gunray hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguieran "Por favor, venir conmigo, tenemos mucho de que hablar"

Sabe miró brevemene a Padme y ella asintió con la cabeza. El Virrey tenia razón, ellos no estaban en posición de hacer nada para solucionar esta crisis de modo que, de momento, lo único que podían hacer era descubrir que pretendía conseguir la Federación de Comercio invadiendo su mundo.

"¿Como pensáis explicar esta invasión al Senado?" Exigió saber el gobernador Sio Bibble.

"La reina y yo firmaremos un tratado que legitimara nuestra ocupación. Estoy seguro de que el Senado lo aprobara" Respondió Gunray tranquilamente.

Padme frunció el ceño y dejó de lado la ira y el miedo que sentia para centrarse en las palabras del Virrey. Los Neimoidianos eran una especie cobarde, todo el mundo sabía eso, ya era algo extraordinario que se hubieran atrevido a hacer algo tan audaz como invadir Naboo, pero ¿Ni siquiera estaban preocupados por las posibles represalias de La República? Aquí pasaba algo muy extraño.

"No pienso colaborar" Dijo Sabe.

El Virrey sonrió cruelmente "Vamos, su Alteza, no os precipitéis con vuestras decisiones. Estoy seguro que, con el tiempo, el sufrimiento de vuestro pueblo os hará cambiar de opinión"

Sabe alzó la barbilla con orgullo "Los Naboo somos un pueblo fuerte. No cederemos a vuestras demandas"

Gunray pareció frustrado ante la negativa de cooperar de la reina pero enseguida volvió a sonreír "Bueno, en ese caso, tal vez necesitéis una motivación más personal" Se giró hacia dos droides y señaló a Padme "Cogedla"

Padme sintió como el miedo invadía su cuerpo cuando los droides avanzaron hacia ella y la cogieron de los brazos. Tanto Sabe como el Capitán Panakra se encararon con el Virrey "¿Que creéis que estáis haciendo?"

"Como ya he dicho, daros una motivación extra" Gunray se acercó a Padme y le frotó la mejilla con un par de dedos "Esta sirvienta vuestra sera torturada sin descanso hasta que aceptéis firmar el tratado"

Tanto los guardias como las sirvientas palidecieron al saber que Padme era la autentica reina. Por primera vez la fachada de Sabe pareció desmoronarse "No podéis hacer eso"

"¡Majestad!" Gritó Padme antes de que Gunray pudiera impedírselo "Pase lo que pase no firméis nada"

"Muy valiente de tu parte. Aunque estoy seguro de que pronto cambiaras de opinión. Llevaosla" Gunray miró fijamente a la que él creía que era la reina "¿Seguís sin querer cooperar?"

Sabe se mordió el labio. Se suponía que su trabajo era proteger a la reina y ahora estaba más en peligro que nunca. Deseaba poder contarle la verdad al Virrey y ocupar ella el lugar de Padme, si era necesario, pero las ultimas palabras que había dicho la reina, antes de que se la llevaran, podían interpretarse como una orden de que no dijera nada y siguiera actuando su papel "Como ya he dicho, Virrey, los Naboo somos un pueblo fuerte"

"Como queráis. Tal vez cuando oigáis sus gritos, cambiareis de opinión. ¡Comandante! Llevártelos de aquí"

Un droide de batalla con el pecho pintado de rojo se puso al delante del grupo y empezó a guiarlos hasta uno de los campos de concentración. Sabe y Panakra intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación al pensar en lo que estaba apunto de pasarle a Padme. Se suponía que la idea del señuelo era para protegerla y en cambio solo habían logrado ponedla aun más en peligro. Además la idea de ir a ayudarla estaba totalmente descartada ya que estaban siendo firmemente custodiados por diez droides de la Federacion, y ellos no iban armados.

En el momento en que estaban apunto de pasar por debajo de un puente, dos figuras encapuchadas saltaron delante de ellos y encendieron sus espadas láser. En pocos segundos los droides estaban reducidos a chatarra. El Capitan Panakra ordenó a sus hombres que cogieran las armas y siguieron a sus salvadores.

"Saludos Majestad, mi nombres es Qui Gon Jinn, y este es mi aprendiz Obi Wan Kenobi" Se presentó el más viejo "Somos los embajadores del Canciller Valorum"

"Sus negociaciones parecen haber fracasado" Señaló, irritado, el gobernador.

"Las negociaciones jamás tuvieron lugar" Explicó Qui Gon "Es necesario que establezcamos contacto con la República"

Panakra negó con la cabeza "Imposible. Han cortado todas nuestras comunicaciones"

"¿Tenéis algún transporte" Panakra asintio y Qui Gon centro su atención en la reina "Majestad, en vista de la situación recomiendo que vengáis con nosotros a Coruscant"

Sabe negó con la cabeza "No podemos hacer eso"

"Majestad, entiendo que estáis preocupada por vuestro pueblo pero..."

"Me temo que no lo entendéis, Mestro Jedi" Le interrumpió Sabe "El Virrey ha capturado a una de mis sirvientas. Ha amenazado con torturarla hasta que yo firme un tratado que legalice esta invasión. No pienso irme sin ella"

"Con el debido respeto" Empezó Qui Gon, midiendo con cuidado sus palabras "Me temo que la situación es demasiado grave como para..."

"No pienso irme sin ella" Repitió la reina con autoridad.

Obi Wan podía notar la frustración de su maestro creciendo. Él mismo estaba perplejo con la firme posición de la reina de no abandonar a su sirvienta. Se quedó aun más perplejo al notar, mediante la Fuerza, que no solo la reina estaba preocupada por esa sirvienta, sino también el resto de las doncellas y los guardias. Aquello no tenia sentido ¿Por que iban a poner los guardias el rescate de una doncella por encima de la seguridad de la reina? A menos que...

"Maestro" Dijo Obi Wan antes de que Qui Gon siguiera discutiendo "No hay tiempo para esto. Yo iré a rescatar a la sirvienta, mientras tanto vosotros ir a buscar un transporte"

A Qui Gon le sorprendió esa propuesta, por parte de su aprendiz pero Obi Wan parecía muy convencido, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo que él había ignorado, de modo que accedió.

"Creo que seria mejor si le acompañase alguno de mis hombres" Dijo Panakra, reacio a dejar la seguridad de su reina en manos de un desconocido, por muy Jedi que fuese.

Obi Wan ya estaba negando con la cabeza "Es mejor que os quedéis protegiendo a la reina. No os preocupéis, la traeré sana y salva. Esa sirvienta..."

"Padme" Le interrumpió Sabe.

"Padme. ¿Sabe como llegar a los hangares?"

"Si. Conoce esta ciudad mejor que nadie"

"Entonces nos veremos allí" Obi Wan sonrió a su maestro "Solo hacedme un favor y procurar no iros sin nosotros"

"Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Padawan"

El Capitan Panakra le indico hacia donde se habían llevado a Padme y él corrió para poder alcanzarla antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Había notado que su maestro no acababa de entender porque había accedido a rescatar a la doncella de la reina pero, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, esa chica sin duda era algo más que una doncella.

Logró dar con ella a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia. O al menos supuso que era ella ya que llevaba un vestido igual que el resto de sirvientas de la reina e iba custodiada por cuatro droides de la Federación.

Con cuidado de no ser visto, les avanzó por una calle lateral y se detuvo a esperarlos en un cruce. Cuando notó que estaban prácticamente a su lado, encendió el sable láser.

Padme se había resignado a su suerte y estaba dispuesta a soportar las torturas con toda la dignidad que fuese posible. Sabía que si revelaba que ella era la verdadera reina no se atreverían a hacerle nada, pero había decidido guardarse esa información porque si al final Sabe acababa cediendo y firmaba un tratado, al no ser ella la autentica monarca, dicho tratado no tendría validez legal ante la República.

De repente un hombre joven, no tanto como ella pero aun y así parecía tener poco mas de veinte años, apareció delante de ellos con una espada laser. Padme contempló con estupefacta admiración como ese hombre destruía sin ningún problema tres de los droides, con su espada, y mandaba volando al cuarto con una especie de ataque telequinetico.

Obi Wan apagó su sable y miró a la chica que tenia delante "¿Eres Padme?"

Padme se descubrió a si misma pensando que ese joven era muy guapo, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara levemente "Si"

Él le ofreció una sonrisa "Me llamo Obi Wan Kenobi. Mi maestro y yo eramos los embajadores del Canciller Supremo para negociar con la Federación de Comercio pero, como puedes ver, las cosas no nos han salido demasiado bien. En estos momentos mi maestro está con la reina y su séquito buscando un transporte y debemos reunirnos con ellos"

"¿Eres un Jedi?" Preguntó Padme después de asimilar la información.

"Aun soy solo un aprendiz pero, si, se podría decir que si"

"Eres el primer Jedi que conozco" Confesó Padme con una sonrisa tímida.

Obi Wan le devolvió la sonrisa "Pues espero haberte causado buena impresión" Su sonrisa se borró y agarró a Padme por los hombros "¡Al suelo!"

Sin entender lo que pasaba, Padme obedeció su orden y se echó al suelo, a tiempo de ver como Obi Wan desviaba dos disparos láser hacia los droides que los habían disparado, destruyéndolos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Obi Wan, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Padme le miraba con incredulidad "¿Que si yo estoy bien? Tú eres el que se ha puesto en medio de la linea de fuego"

"Eso forma parte de mi trabajo" Replicó Obi Wan con una sonrisa que hizo Padme volviera a sonrojarse "Escucha no podemos quedarnos aquí, nos capturarían seguro. ¿Sabes como llegar a los hangares"

Padme asintió "Sígueme"

 **Aquí acaba el primer capitulo. Mi idea es que esto sea una historia larga pero eso dependerá de la respuesta que reciba de modo que, si queréis leer más, os ruego que dejéis un comentario o marquéis como favorito.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, veamos, tan solo 2 comentarios, 0 favoritos 0 seguidores, menos de 50 views... En resumen parece que esta historia no termina de cuajar. Sin embargo voy a seguir subiendo capitulo porque ya la tengo casi toda formada en mi mente y ahora no quiero abandonarla.**

Padme guió a Obi Wan por las calles desiertas de la ciudad. El joven Padawan sabía que tenían que darse prisa o, al final, su maestro se vería obligado a irse sin ellos. Podía sentir, a través de su vinculo, que aun seguía en el planeta, pero cuanto más tiempo permaneciesen en Nabbo, más probable sería que la Federacion de Comercio volviese a capturarles y, sin ninguna duda, Qui Gon pondría la protección de la reina por delante de cualquier cosa.

Algo bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que Obi Wan sospechaba que la reina era la joven que estaba con él en esos momentos.

"Ya casi hemos llegado. Los hangares están al doblar la esquina" Dijo Padme, corriendo para ponerse por delante. De repente la Fuerza envió una advertencia a Obi Wan y este cogió a Padme por los hombros para esconderla detrás de una columna. Ella le miró indignada "¿Que crees que estás...?"

Rápidamente Obi Wan le cubrió la boca con una mano "Shh"

Apenas un par de segundos después, un batallón de droides de combate pasaron prácticamente por su lado. Obi Wan se vio obligado a apretar más su cuerpo contra el de Padme, para que ambos quedaran ocultos, ya que había demasiados droides como para arriesgarse a vencerlos a todos en combate.

Padme cerró los ojos y esperó a que los droides pasaran de largo. Estaba asustada pero, por algún motivo, el toque del joven Jedi la hacía sentirse segura. Y, para que negadlo, se había sonrojado profundamente al ver lo cerca que estaban, sus cuerpos el uno del otro.

Cuando ya no hubo droides a la vista Obi Wan soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo y se permitió relajarse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aun seguía tapándole la boca a Padme y apartó la mano, murmurando una disculpa.

"No pasa nada" Padme se mordió el labio, intentando que su corazón volviera a latir a un ritmo normal "Casi no pillan ¿eh?"

"Si" Entonces empezaron a oír disparos láser procedentes de la dirección en la que se habían ido los droides. Obi Wan señaló un edificio que había enfrente de ellos "Los disparos vienen de allí"

Padme miró en la dirección que señalaba Obi Wan y palideció "Eso son los hangares"

La comprensión brilló en los ojos de Obi Wan y salió corriendo hacia allí, seguido de cerca por Padme.

Obi Wan vio a su maestro parado en la rampa de una nave, desviando disparos con su sable y rodeado de droides destrozados, y a los guardias devolviendo en fuego con sus propias pistolas. No vio a la reina ni a sus doncellas de modo que supuso que ya se habían metido dentro de la nave.

"Padme escúchame, voy a ocuparme de estos droides, tú corre hasta la nave donde están los demás"

Padme le miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza "¿Estás loco? Son demasiados"

Obi Wan le ofreció una sonrisa confiada "Eso no sera un problema. Ahora corre"

Padme no estaba nada convencida pero hizo lo que le pedía. Aprovechando que los droides estaban de espaldas a ellos, Obi Wan saltó justo en medio de su formación, derribando a dos en pleno vuelo y empezó a partirlos por la mitad con su espada.

Al ver a su padawan, Qui Gon abandonó su postura defensiva y fue en su ayuda. Padme logró llegar sin problemas a la nave, donde le estaban esperando el Capitán Panakra y sus hombres, y se dio la vuelta para comprobar como estaba Obi Wan. Se quedó completamente muda de asombro al ver que, en el momento en que el hombre que ella suponía debía ser su maestro llegaba a su lado. Obi Wan ya había acabado con más de la mitad de los dorides y los que quedaban fueron rápidamente destruidos por los movimientos rápidos y precisos de los sables de ambos Jedi.

"Majestad, tiene que entrar en la nave" Le aconsejó Panakra, empujándola suavemente hacia el interior.

Padme iba a protestar que no pensaba irse sin los Jedi pero tanto Obi Wan como su maestro ya estaban prácticamente a su lado de modo que hizo lo que le pedían y entró en la nave.

Obi Wan le ofreció una ultima sonrisa tranquilizadora y fue a la cabina del piloto, mientras que ella fue a reunirse con sus criadas, y su señuelo, y rezaba para que fuesen capaces de pasar el bloqueo.

* * *

Habían logrado sobrepasar el bloqueo, principalmente gracias a una pequeña unidad R2 que había logrado reparar los escudos, pero la nave estaba seriamente dañada y les resultaría imposible llegar a Coruscant en esas condiciones. Por eso el Maestro Jinn había decidido, por sugerencia de su Padawan, parar en un planeta del Borde Exterior llamado Tattoine, esperando que allí serian capaces de reparar la nave y seguir con su viaje. El Capitan Panakra parecía opinarse a esa idea pero Padme le hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento a Sabe para que lo aprobará. Apenas sabía nada de Qui Gon pero confiaba plenamente en Obi Wan, y si él opinaba que esa era la mejor opción entonces irían a ese planeta.

Después de esa pequeña reunión, ambos Jedi se despidieron de la reina y fueron a meditar.

En cuanto los Jedi se habían ido Panakra se dirigió a Padme "¿Estáis segura de esto majestad? Tattoine está controlado por delincuentes, puede ser muy peligroso"

Padme asintió "Necesitamos reparar la nave o no llegaremos muy lejos. Y si es verdad que la Federación de Comercio no tiene tratos allí, entonces sera imposible que nos encuentren"

Panakra hizo una reverencia, aunque Padme pudo ver que seguía sin estar convencido y se fue, dejando a Padme a solas con sus criadas.

Padme soltó un suspiró y sonrió a Sabe "Lo has hecho muy bien, Sabe. Tienes madera de reina"

"Se lo agradezco, Majestad. Me asuste mucho cuando el Virrey ordenó que la separasen de nosotros. Estuve apunto de revelar mi verdadera identidad"

"Si, fue una suerte que el Padawan accediera a ir a rescataros ya que el Maestro no parecía estar muy dispuesto" Dijo Corde.

Padme se sonrojó un poco al oír eso "Tal vez debería ir a hablar con él. Con todo lo que ha pasado, aun no he tenido tiempo de agradecerle como es debido que me salvara" Todas sus sirvientas se miraron entre si, sonriendo "¿A que vienen esas caras?"

"Oh, nada. Es que nos hemos fijado en que el Padawan Kenobi es bastante atractivo. Nos preguntábamos si usted también lo había notado"

Padme pasó de estar ligeramente sonrojada a roja como un tomate "¡Pues claro que no! Tan solo quiero agradecerle su trabajo"

"¿En serio? Porque a mí me ha parecido que no podíais apartar de vista de él mientras el Maestro Qui Gon hablaba"

Padme iba a replicar, pero lo cierto era que había estado mirando a Obi Wan casi todo el rato. Confiaba en que él no se hubiese dado cuenta "No tengo tiempo para esta conversación. Voy a agradecerle al Padawan Kenobi su ayuda y no quiero oír nada más sobre esto"

Salio a toda prisa, ignorando las risas de sus criadas.

La nave era lo bastante grande como para que todas las personas que estaban a bordo en ese momento pudiesen tener su propia habitación. Fieles a su modo de vida altruista, los Jedi habían pedido que se les asignara los compartimentos más pequeños, y alejados del resto, para poder meditar en paz.

Padme llegó rápidamente a la puerta del compartimento de Obi Wan y llamó un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Confundida, decidió entrar de todas formas, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y se encontró al joven Padawan sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, meditando.

Con la cara roja de vergüenza Padme se dio la vuelta para irse antes de que su presencia le molestara.

"Puedes quedarte si lo deseas" Dijo Obi Wan antes de que pudiese llegar a salir.

"Lo siento, no quería molestarte" Susurró Padme sin querer distraerlo aun más.

"Tampoco es necesario que hables tan flojo" Obi Wan sonrio y se puso de pie "¿Que puedo hacer por ti?"

"Yo..." Padme bajó la mirada con timidez "No he tenido tiempo de darte las gracias por salvarme. Te debo la vida"

Obi Wan se puso serio "No me debes nada, Padme. Para mí ha sido un placer"

"De todas formas quiero agradecértelo" Hizo una reverencia formal "Muchas gracias, Padawan Kenobi"

Obi Wan pareció estudiar su rostro un momento antes de inclinarse hacia ella. Por un fugaz instante, pensó que iba a besadla. Se sintió bastante estúpida, por pensar eso, cuando le susurró al oído "De nada, Su Alteza"

Padme abrió los ojos con sorpresa "¿Como dices?"

"¿Preferis Reina Amidala?" Preguntó Obi Wan, claramente divertido "Me ha parecido demasiado formal, pero si queréis que os llame así..."

"¿Por que crees que yo soy la Reina" Le interrumpió Padme, curiosa por saber como había descubierto su truco.

"Cuando la reina nos dijo a mi Maestro y a mí que no pensaba irse de Naboo sin ti pude sentir una preocupación dentro de ella, por lo que pudiera pasarte si te dejábamos"

"¿Acasó una reina no puede preocuparse por la seguridad de sus siervos?" Preguntó Padme algo indignada. Ella se preocupaba profundamente por todas sus doncellas como si fuesen sus hermanas.

"Si, si que puede" Aceptó Obi Wan "Sin embargo, que el Capitan de la guardia esté más preocupado por salvar a dicha sierva que en proteger a la reina, eso ya es más inusual. Por no hablar de que la reina parece girarse hacia ti cada vez que tiene que tomar una decisión importante"

Padme se dio cuenta de que no tenia sentido seguir negandolo "Siento haberte mentido. Usar señuelos es una táctica que usamos para protegerme, y nunca se lo decimos a un extranjero"

Obi Wan levantó una ceja "Viendo la forma en la que nos conocimos, me gustaría señalar que el sistema puede tener algún que otro fallo"

Padme se rió. Era su primera risa de verdad desde que la Federación había invadido su mundo "Supongo que es una suerte que hubiera por allí un valiente Jedi dispuesto a rescatarme"

Obi Wan también se rió y ambos quedaron sumidos en un silencio cómodo antes de que Padme volviera a hablar "Este planeta al que vamos..."

"Tattoinne"

"Si. ¿Has estado alguna vez en él?"

Obi Wan negó con la cabeza "Mi Maestro y yo no hemos tenido muchas misiones en este sector de la galaxia desde que me convertí en su Padawan, pero Qui Gon fue un par de veces cuando él aun era un aprendiz, de modo que será él quien se encargue de buscar las piezas que necesitemos"

"El Capitan Panakra opina que puede ser peligroso"

"Me he topado con algunos Hutts en el pasado y no son una compañía agradable, pero mientras logremos pasar desapercibidos no tendremos problemas" Los ojos de Obi Wan brillaron con diversión "Aunque si lo prefieres puedo salir un momento fuera y pintar, con letras grandes, LLEVAMOS A BORDO A LA REINA DE NABBO, en el cascó de la nave"

Padme volvió a reírse y golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Obi Wan con su puño "No tiene gracia. ¿Y si vinieran unos bandidos por la noche y me secuestraran?" Intentó sonar ofendida pero su risa no ayudaba a proyectar esa imagen.

"Entonces, supongo que tendría que volver a rescatarte" Dijo Obi Wan, mirándola fijamente.

Padme dejó de reír. Le fue completamente imposible apartar la mirada de ese par de ojos azules.

El comunicador de Obi Wan sonó y él no tuvo más remedio que cogedlo "¿Si Maestro?"

"Pronto aterrizaremos. Ve a la sala de maquinas y empieza a evaluar los daños. A ver que necesitamos, ahora me reuniré contigo"

"Como quieras, Maestro" Apagó el comunicador "Tengo que irme"

"Si, lo he oído" Padme tragó saliva, nerviosa "Yo también debería irme"

Tras una leve inclinación de cabeza, salio de la habitación de Obi Wan. Anduvo un rato hasta estar segura de haber puesto una distancia suficiente entre ellos y se apoyó contra la pared cerrando los ojos.

¿Que demonios le estaba pasando?


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y marcado como favorito/seguir**

Obi Wan soltó un resoplido. La situación no era demasiado buena. El motor de hiper-velocidad estaba roto y no había posibilidad de arreglarlo, Qui Gon tendría que apañárselas para conseguir uno nuevo. No es que dudase de la capacidad de su maestro para lograrlo pero ni siquiera sabía si podrían encontrar a alguien que vendiese esas piezas, en el planeta.

Aparte de los problemas de la nave, el joven Padawan tenia sus propias preocupaciones. No podia sacarse de la cabeza su conversación con Padme.

 _Entonces, supongo que tendría que volver a rescatarte_

¿En que demonios estaba pensando al decir eso? Además, por la forma en la que lo había dicho y el tono de voz que había usado, parecía que hubiese coqueteado con ella. ¡Con una reina! No solo ella era una reina, sino que él era un Jedi, esa clase de comportamiento era inaceptable. Decidió que en cuanto volviese a verla le pediría disculpas. No quería que las cosas estuvieran incomodas entre ellos.

Qui Gon entró vestido con ropa de granjero "¿Y bien?"

"El motor de hiper-velocidad está roto. Vamos a necesitar uno nuevo"

"Eso podría complicar las cosas" Comentó Qui Gon con algo de preocupación "Voy a llevarme a R2 y a Jar Jar, para pasar más desapercibidos. Informarme de cualquier novedad que pueda surgir"

"De acuerdo, Maestro. Que la Fuerza te acompañe"

"Que la Fuerza te acompañe Obi Wan"

Después de que Qui Gon se fuese, Obi Wan hizo un dio repaso, para asegurarse de no haber pasado nada por alto, y volvió a su dormitorio para seguir meditando. El mal presentimiento que había tenido al llegar a la nave de la Federación de Comercio se había intensificado hasta tal punto que ya casi no necesitaba ni sumirse en la Fuerza para notarlo. Al principio pensaba que la Fuerza había intentado advertirle de la invasión a Naboo, pero estaba claro que no se trataba solo de eso, había algo más...

Cuando pasó por delante de la cocina oyó dos personas discutiendo y reconoció una de las voces como la de Padme de modo que fue a ver que pasaba.

"... Es demasiado peligroso, no puedo permitirlo" Estaba diciendo el Capitan Panakra a una Padme claramente frustrada,

"¿Hay algún problema, Capitán?" Preguntó Obi Wan al hombre mayor.

Padme le miró con una sonrisa radiante "Padawan Kenobi, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, creo que tu opinión podrá ayudarnos a solucionar este tema. Dime ¿Tú como definirías las habilidades de tu Maestro?"

Obi Wan apenas había logrado escuchar nada ya que estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Padme. Evidentemente se había dado cuenta de que tenia un rostro atractivo, pero su traje de sirvienta apenas dejaba ver nada de ella, aparte de la cara, ahora, en cambió iba vestida con unos pantalones negros y un jersey azul marino con una camiseta de tirantes gris encima ( **Realmente no se como explicar mejor la ropa que lleva Padme cuando está en Tattoine** ). Eran ropas sencillas de campesina, nadie podría sospechar jamás que ella era la reina de Naboo, pero a Obi Wan le pareció que se veía esplendida. Dándose cuenta de que tanto Padme como Panakra estaban esperando una contestación, se obligó a centrarse "Qui Gon es uno de los mejores espadachines de la Orden Jedi y está es una sintonía casi perfecta con la Fuerza. Os puedo asegurar que cumplirá sin problemas este cometido"

"Y sin duda seria capaz de hacerlo, de todas formas, aunque alguien le acompañase" Afirmó Padme pasando la mirada de Obi Wan a Panakra.

Obi Wan la miró con sospecha "Dependería de quien fuese ese alguien"

"La Reina me ha pedido que vaya con el Maestro Qui Gon para poder observar más de cerca este planeta, pero el Capitán insiste en que es muy peligroso" Explicó Padme.

Obi Wan vio lo que estaba haciendo Padme y decidió seguirle el juego "Estoy seguro de que mi Maestro podrá cuidar de ti perfectamente. Además, si todo va bien, no nos estaremos aquí más tiempo del necesario"

"Pero este planeta está controlado por criminales. Aunque esté acompañada por un Jedi, es imposible garantizar su seguridad"

"Siempre y cuando mantengan la tapadera de que son granjeros que necesitan reparar su nave, nadie tiene por que sospechar nada. Y, en mi opinión, es mejor enviar a una sierva que no a la propia reina"

Padme tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa. Obi Wan acababa de poner a Panakra entre la espada y la pared, obligándole a decidir si revelar al joven Padawan quien era la verdadera reina o dejar que ella fuese con el Maestro.

Al final pareció decidirse por lo segundo "De acuerdo, iré a informar al resto de la tripulación"

"No tarde mucho, o sino no podrán atrapar a mi Maestro" Le aconsejó Obi Wan.

En cuanto Panakra se había ido, Padme le sonrío agradecida "Muchas gracias, sin ti jamás habría podido convencerle"

Obi Wan le devolvió la sonrisa pero luego la miró preocupado "¿Puedo preguntarte por que quieres ir? Creo que seria más seguro si de verdad enviaras a una sirvienta"

La sonrisa de Padme se borró "¿Tú tambien? Quiero ir por que jamás he salido de mi planeta y siento curiosidad por el resto de mundos que hay en la galaxia. Y para que lo sepas he sido entrenado en defensa personal y soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi misma, no necesito que alguien esté siempre protegiéndome"

Para su sorpresa Obi Wan hizo una pequeña reverencia "Si en algún momento, ahora o durante nuestra conversación anterior, he dado a entender que no te creo capaz de cuidarte sola, ruego que me disculpes. No era mi intención ofenderte"

"¿Que? No, no me has ofendido, en absoluto..."

"Y también quiero disculpadme si mi tono anterior ha sido inapropiado" Siguió Obi Wan, como si ella no hubiese dicho nada.

Padme negó con la cabeza "¿Tienes pensado disculparte por algo más?"

Los ojos de Obi Wan brillaron con diversión y empezó a buscar algo dentro de su túnica "De echo he escrito una lista. Déjame ver si la encuentro"

Padme se río y golpeó a Obi Wan, juguetonamente, en el hombro. Era increíble como el joven Padawan siempre era capaz de hacerle sacar una sonrisa, por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas.

"Pero, hablando en serio, discúlpame si antes te he echo sentir incomoda. Eres la reina, y mi trabajo es protegerte" Dijo Obi Wan, poniéndose serio.

"Obi Wan, no me has incomodado, ni ofendido. Y me gustaría que no me vieses como una reina, sino como una amiga" Padme bajó la mirada con timidez "Es decir, si tú quieres que seamos amigos"

"Sera un placer para mí ser tu amigo, Padme" Obi Wan se acercó a ella y la estudio fijamente "Es curioso pero, no se por que, te imaginaba rubia"

Ambos se quedaron un instante en silencio antes de estallar en carcajadas "Dime que estás de broma"

"¿Tan malo seria que fueses rubia?"

"Pues si" Padme levantó la barbilla desafiante "Me encanta mi pelo tal y como está"

Obi Wan estuvo apunto de decirle que a él también pero, en el ultimo segundo se lo pensó mejor "¿Tienes intención de decirle a mi Maestro quien eres en realidad?"

"No, si se lo digo no me dejara acompañarle" Dijo Padme, sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

Obi Wan le entregó un comunicador "En ese caso sera mejor que lleves esto"

Padme le miró confundida "Ya tengo uno"

"Este es para que hables conmigo" Explicó Obi Wan "Cuando necesites desahogarte, llámame"

"¿Para que iba a necesitar desahogarme?"

Obi Wan le ofreció una sonrisa misteriosa "Ya lo entenderás"

Padme abrió la boca para decir algo pero, en ese momento, el Capitán Panakra volvió a entrar "Ya está echo. Sera mejor que nos vayamos ahora, o no podremos alcanzar al Jedi"

Padme asintió y sonrió por ultima vez a Obi Wan "Nos veremos cuando vuelva"

"Por supuesto" Obi Wan se despidió de ambos y retomó su camino hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

Darth Sidious estaba en una terraza en lo alto de un edificio que dominaba Coruscant. Sus ropajes negros le hacían parecer una criatura nacida de la oscuridad de la noche. No prestaba atencion a Darth Maul, su aprendiz, que esperaba a su lado.

Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en sus planes, y el rumbo que habían tomado por culpa del Virrey y su incompetencia.

Gunray había intentado excusar sus errores diciendo que los Jedi habían ayudado a la reina Amidala a escapar de Naboo. Los mismos Jedi que Sidious le había ordenado matar. Orden que, evidentemente, no había logrado cumplir. Los Jedi se las habían apañado para rescatar a la reina, y a su séquito, y robar una nave con la que superar el bloqueo. La única buena noticia era que los informes indicaban que su nave había resultado seriamente dañada durante la huida y no serian capaces de llegar a Coruscant.

Darth Maul se movía impaciente. Su joven aprendiz aun no había aprendido a ser paciente, aunque eso lo compensaba con un manejo extraordinario del sable láser y una profunda conexión con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

"Tattoine es un planeta que está fuera de la Republica" Parecia que Maul se había cansado de esperar a que su Maestro hablase "Los Hutt lo controlan, y la población está muy dispersa. Si de verdad están allí les sera muy difícil reparar la nave, y no tendré problemas para encontrarles"

Sidious asintió complacido. Tenia un as escondido bajo la manga en caso de que Amidala lograse llegar a Coruscant pero confiaba en que su aprendiz lograra evitar que eso llegase a suceder "Mata primero a los Jedi. Después te sera muy fácil capturar a la reina y llevarla a Naboo"

Los ojos amarillos de Darth Maul brillaron excitados "Por fin nos revelaremos a los Jedi. Por fin tendremos nuestra venganza"

"Has sido bien entrenado, mi joven aprendiz. No deberían ser rivales para ti"


	4. Chapter 4

Padme caminaba en silencio al lado de Qui Gon, R2 y Jar Jar. Al principio el maestro Jedi se había negado a llevarla con él, de echo Padme estaba convencida de que seguía sin parecerle una buena idea, pero al final había cedido.

"Obi Wan me ha dicho que usted ya había estado en este planeta, cuando era joven" Dijo Padme, intentando iniciar una conversación, ya que Qui Gon no parecía estar por la labor.

"Si, cuando yo tenia, más o menos, tu edad, el Canciller Supremo nos envió a mí y a mi Maestro para negociar con uno de los lideres Hutt del planeta" Qui Gon se detuvo un momento para mirarla "¿Cuando te ha contado eso, Obi Wan? No creo que hayáis tenido mucho tiempo para charlar desde que escapamos de Naboo"

Padme apartó la mirada. No le gustaba la forma en que el Maestro Jedi la estaba mirando, pareció como si la estuviera estudiando "Fui a verle, poco antes de que aterrizásemos, para darle las gracias por salvarme, en Naboo, y le pregunté si conocía bien el planeta"

"¿Me equivoco al suponer que mi Padawan te ha causado muy buena impresión?"

Padme rezó para que Qui Gon no se diese cuenta del rubor que adornaba sus mejillas "Por supuesto, estoy muy agradezida por la ayuda que ambos nos estais ofreciendo. De no ser por vosotros la reina seguiría en poder de la Federación de Comercio"

Qui Gon se limitó a sonreír y, por un instante, Padme estuvo convencida de que el maestro Jedi había visto, en su mente, lo que ella realmente pensaba de su aprendiz.

Tras un tiempo dándole vueltas había llegado a una conclusion innegable; Tenia un flechazo con Obi Wan Kenobi.

Sabía que era algo totalmente inapropiado, pero Obi Wan era atractivo, no mucho mayor que ella y le había salvado la vida de una forma totalmente heroica. ¿Como no iba a sentirse atraída por él? Además a sus 18 años, por culpa de sus responsabilidades como reina, Padme nunca había tenido novio y era normal que ahora sus hormonas le estuviesen jugando una mala pasada con el joven Jedi.

Pero no iba a permitir que eso la distrajese más de lo necesario. Era la reina de Nabbo y, en esos momentos, su planeta estaba invadido y sus ciudadanos encarcelados en campos de concentracion. El sufrimiento de su pueblo era, sin ninguna duda, mucho más importante que un enamoramiento adolescente.

"¿Dices que el Canciller os envío a negociar con los Hutt? Pensaba que Tattoine no tenia contacto con la República" Dijo Padme, en un esfuerzo por sacar a Obi Wan de su mente.

"Los Hutt conocen un gran numero de rutas espaciales secretas para ir desde el Borde Exterior hasta el Nucleo Galactico. Nuestra misión consistía en negociar con los Hutt para que nos revelasen algunas de esas rutas por que, por aquel entonces, había una banda de piratas espaciales que se dedicaban a asaltar y saquear las naves de suministros" Explicó Qui Gon.

"¿Y lo conseguisteis?" La historia había logrado captar el interés de Padme.

"No. Las negociaciones jamás tuvieron lugar. En vez de eso, los Hutts intentaron capturarnos a mi maestro y a mí, seguramente con la intención de pedir un rescate más tarde, nada más llegar a su palacio. Afortunadamente logramos escapar, pero tuvimos que pasar varios días varados aquí hasta que logramos encontrar a un contrabandista al que persuadimos para que nos llevara a Coruscant"

"Vaya" Padme se quedó sin palabras "Parece que el Capitan Panakra no bromeaba al decir que los Hutts son criaturas peligrosas"

"Por eso tenemos que arreglar la nave antes de que descubran que la Reina está aquí"

* * *

Le meditación era un arte que los Jedi practicaban diariamente, antes de ir a dormir, después de levantarse o simplemente cada vez que necesitaban hallar respuestas en la Fuerza. Desde una edad muy temprana, a los jóvenes aprendices del Templo Jedi se les enseña a calmar sus emociones y agudizar sus sentidos para poder estar en armonía con la Fuerza.

 _O al menos esa es la idea_ Pensó Obi Wan frustrado.

Le estaba resultando especialmente difícil centrarse en la meditación. Por más que lo intentaba, le resultaba imposible despejar su mente y sumirse por completo en la Fuerza.

Viendo que la meditación no estaba dando resultado, decidió dejarlo para otro momento y...

 _...Y de repente ya no estaba en la nave sino fuera, en el desierto. Se dio cuenta, no obstante de que la nave estaba justo detrás suyo y también que Padme estaba a su lado._

 _"¿Quieres decir que nunca has estado enamorado?"_

 _Obi Wan se quedó sorprendido, no solo por la pregunta en si, sino por notar la tristeza y el anhelo en la voz de Padme._

 _Abrió la boca, sin tener ni idea de que responder, cuando la Fuerza la envió una advertencia. Algo se acercaba._

 _Algo oscuro y poderoso._

 _Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando el origen de esa presencia pero la oscuridad lo envolvía todo por completo._

 _"¿Que sucede? ¿Obi Wan?" Preguntó Padme._

 _"No estoy seguro"_

 _Finalmente sus ojos dieron con algo, en dirección noroeste, había una especie de moto voladora. Y se acercaba muy deprisa._

 _"Padme quédate aquí" Le ordenó y corrió al encuentro del vehículo, que también iba directamente hacia él._

 _Enseguida estuvo tan cerca que pudo distinguí al conductor. Se trataba de un Zabrak, todo vestido de negro, con la cara, roja, parcialmente tatuada de negro. Parecía sacado de una pesadilla._

 _En un movimiento totalmente imposible para alguien que no hubiese sido entrenado en los caminos de la Fuerza, el Zarbak saltó de su vehículo, en plena marcha y aterrizó prácticamente delante de Obi Wan, al tiempo que encendía un sable láser rojo._

 _Obi Wan se quedó tan sorprendido al ver esa arma que apenas tuvo tiempo de encender su propio sable para bloquear el primer ataque._

 _Desde el inicio de la pelea, Obi Wan se dio cuenta de que lo tendría difícil para ganar. Su adversario parecía estar muy bien entrenado y manejaba la espada láser con una destreza que, en otra ocasión, habría sido digna de elogio._

 _Un jadeo detrás suyo, a no demasiados metros, le indicó que Padme había ignorado su orden y le había seguido para ver que era lo que pasaba. Tenia que acabar rápido con el Zarback para evitar que ella saliese herida._

 _De repente una segunda hoja salio desde el otro extremo de la empuñadura de su enemigo y se clavó directamente en el muslo de Obi Wan. El aire pronto se llenó con el olor de la carne quemada mientras el joven Padawan soltaba su arma y caía de rodillas._

 _Le pareció oír que Padme gritaba su nombre y giró la cabeza hacía ella para ver que estaba llorando. Intentó gritarle que huyese pero la espada de su adversario descendía hacia él, dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza..._

Obi Wan abrió los ojos, respirando pesadamente y con su túnica empapada de sudor.

Lle llevó bastante tiempo lograr que su respiración volviese a un estado normal y solo entonces empezó a pensar en lo que acababa de ver.

¿Había sido una visión? No era algo inusual que la Fuerza ofreciera visiones del futuro a los Jedi, de echo él mismo las había experimentado en más de una ocasión, pero está no podía ser cierta. La criatura a la que se había enfrentado en su visión estaba rodeada por el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza de una manera que él jamás habría imaginado posible. Ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó al antiguo aprendiz de Qui Gon, Xanatos, había sentido una maldad como esa. Solo se le ocurría una palabra para definir a ese guerrero tenebroso pero era algo tan aterrador que ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Lo mejor sería discutir el asunto con su maestro, en cuanto él y Padme regresaran de comprar las piezas nuevas.

Un suave golpe en la puerta logró sacarle de sus pensamientos "¿Padawan Kenobi? ¿Está ahí?"

Reconoció esa voz como la de una de las siervas de Padme, pero no supo decir cual "Si. ¿Que sucede?"

"La reina ha solicitado su presencia"

"Dígale a la reina que me reuniré con ella enseguida, pero primero tengo que asearme un poco"

"Entendido"

En cuanto la sirvienta se hubo ido Obi Wan empezó a desvestirse, pensando que una ducha le iría bien para despejar su cabeza. Sin embargo la imagen de esa criatura no dejaba de perseguirle. Otra cosa que le atormentaba era que en su visión, o lo que fuese que había tenido, ese guerrero le derrotaba. Como Jedi estaba listo para aceptar la muerte viniese cuando viniese, pero, morir en ese momento, significaba fracasar en su misión de proteger a Padme y eso era algo que no podía permitir si llegaba a enfrentarse de verdad a ese Zarback.

 _No seas ridiculo, es imposible que lo que has visto llegue a pasar de verdad_ Se reprendió a si mismo.

Los Siths llevaban siglos extinguidos.

* * *

Qui Gon sintio una perturbación en la Fuerza en el mismo momento en que llegaban a Mos Espa y supo al instante que algo le había pasado a su Padawan. Rápidamente comprobó su vinculo maestro-aprendiz y suspiró de alivio al ver que, físicamente, estaba bien, pero parecía estar alterado por algún motivo.

"¿Sucede algo, Maestro Qui Gon?" Preguntó Padme al ver que se había detenido.

"Nada, tan solo estaba decidiendo donde empezar a buscar lo que necesitamos" Mintió Qui Gon, para no preocupar a la chica. A pesar de lo que ella podía decir, Qui Gon se había dado cuenta de que Padme le había cogido mucho afecto a Obi Wan, puede que incluso más del que seria recomendable, y estaba seguro de que se preocuparía mucho si le decía lo que acababa de sentir.

"Este sitio es malo" Se quejó Jar Jar Binks mirando nervioso a su alrededor "Nada malo hay aquí. Y este sol no es bueno para mi piel"

Padme ahogó una risa. El gungan le parecía una criatura fascinante. Era increíble que Jar Jar fuese el primero que conocía. Se prometió a si misma que, en cuanto lograsen echar a la Federación de Comercio de Nabbo, haría todo lo posible para estrechar lazos entre los gungans y su pueblo.

Cruzaron toda la calle principal del puerto espacial hasta el fondo y tomaron una calle estrecha que conducia a una pequeña plaza llena de tenderetes que vendían chatarra.

"Probaremos con uno de estos pequeños comercios" Dijo Qui Gon señalando con la cabeza dirección a una montaña de viejos transportes y piezas metálicas.

Atravesaron la baja entrada de la tienda y fueron recibidos por una criatura que Qui Gon reconoció como un toydariano "¿Hi chubba da nago?"

"Necesito recambios para un numbia 327 del tipo J" Pidió el Jedi.

"Ah, sí. Un numbia. Tenemos mucho de eso. ¿Que estás buscando?"

"Mi androide tiene un resumen de lo que necesitamos" Dijo Qui Gon señalando a R2

"Peedunkel. Naba dee unko" Gritó el toydariano. Un niño pequeño hizo su entrada corriendo "¿Como has tardado tanto?"

"Mel tass cho- pas kee" Respondió con rapidez el chiquillo "Estaba limpiando el cráter tal como me habías ordenado"

"Chut-chut" El toydariano agitó enfadado las manos "Vigila la tienda. Tengo clientes que atender"

"Bien, siganme, seguro que encontrarán lo que buscan" Salió disparado hacia el patio trasero haciendo señas a Qui Gon. El Jedi y R2 le siguieron mientras que Padme y Jar Jar se quedaron dentro con el niño.

 **Tengo una duda, no estoy seguro de si escribir todo lo que ocurre con Qui Gon y Padme en la casa de los Skywalker o relatarlo todo desde el punto de vista de Obi Wan y solo mencionar la carrera de vainas y la liberación de Anakin de pasada**


	5. Chapter 5

**En serio, muchas gracias a todos los que estáis comentando. Soy consciente de que esta es una pareja peculiar y casi no hay historias sobre ellos en español, aunque en ingles hay bastantes, de modo que mil gracias.**

En cuanto vio la cara de Qui Gon, Padme supo que la compra no había ido demasiado bien.

Ella había preferido dejar que el maestro Jedi se encargara de hablar con esa peculiar criatura con alas, y se había quedado dentro, junto a Jar Jar, hablando con el niño. Anakin parecía un chico encantador y muy listo, aunque cuando le dijo que iba a casarse con ella la había dejado algo descolocada, y Padme se sintió profundamente horrorizada al enterarse de que él y su madre eran esclavos. Estaba convencida de que la esclavitud había sido prohibida en la República, claro que, por otro lado, Tattoine no formaba parte de la República.

"Nos vamos" Anunció Qui Gon.

Padme le sonrió calidamente a Anakin "Estoy contenta de haberte conocido, Anakin"

"Y yo a ti, Padme"

Después de despedirse de Anakin, Padme salio a la calle, donde ya le estaba esperando Qui Gon "¿Que ha pasado?"

"Los créditos de la República no tienen valor aquí, y los toydarianos tienen una resistencia al control mental que me impide persuadirle para que los acepte" Explicó Qui Gon "Además me ha asegurado que él es el único en Mos Espa que tiene lo que buscamos, de modo que no tiene caso que sigamos buscando"

"Tal vez solo te lo ha dicho para cobrarte un precio más alto" Ofreció Padme.

"No lo creo" Dijo Qui Gon. Pese a no poder influenciar a Watto con la Fuerza si que podía leer sus emociones y solo había notado sinceridad cuando le dijo eso.

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" Preguntó Padme. Si no podían arreglar la nave tal vez nunca abandonarían el planeta.

"Voy a hablar con Obi Wan, a ver si en la nave hay algo de valor que podamos usar para regatear" Padme iba a decirle que podía hacerlo ella pero, en el ultimo instante, se mordió la lengua, recordándose que Qui Gon no sabía que su Padawan le había dado un comunicador.

Qui Gon se alejó un poco del grupo, sacó su comunicador y llamó a Obi Wan. El joven respondió enseguida y Qui Gon procedió a explicarle lo que acababa de suceder "¿Crees que habrá algo de valor a bordo?"

"Lo dudo mucho" Respondió Obi Wan tras una pausa "Unos contenedores de suministros, el guardarropa de la reina, tal vez algunas joyas... No es suficiente para regatera. Al menos no en las cantidades que estamos hablando"

"De acuerdo, ya encontraremos otra solución. Hay otro tema del que quería hablarte, Obi Wan, cuando estábamos llegando a Mos Espa he podido sentir en la Fuerza que algo te perturbaba"

Incluso sin tener a su aprendiz delante, Qui Gon sintió como Obi Wan se tensaba con el cambio de conversación "Iba a mencionártelo, maestro. Creo que he tenido una visión"

"¿Una visión? Sabes perfectamente que el futuro esta siempre en movimiento y es muy peligroso interpretar las visiones, no deberías dejar que te afectase tanto"

"Ya lo se, maestro, pero esta ha sido... Diferente"

Qui Gon frunció el ceño "¿Por que? ¿Que has visto?"

"Preferiría hablar de esto contigo cara a cara, si no te importa" Respondió Obi Wan.

"Está bien, hablaremos cuando regrese" Se despidió Qui Gon, preguntándose que había visto su Padawan y por que parecía estar tan preocupado.

* * *

Obi Wan guardó su comunicador preguntándose si tal vez debería haber hablado con Qui Gon sobre el misterioso guerrero que aparecía en su visión. Viendo que su maestro ya tenia bastantes problemas intentando obtener los recambios que necesitaban, pensó que lo mejor era no darle más preocupaciones.

Sin embargó eso no lograba calmar su mente. Dejando al margen la veracidad de la visión , había algo que no podía seguir negándose; El guerrero que había visto era un Lord Sith.

Al igual que todos los Jedi, Obi Wan estaba al corriente de la historia de los Siths. La Orden Sith fue establecida cuando un caballero, disidente, comenzó a pensar que el verdadero poder residía en el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, en vez del Luminoso. Otros Jedi que compartían sus creencias se unieron a él y crearon na flota con la que pretendían acabar con la Orden Jedi, pero fueron derrotados y expulsados de la República. Tras largos años vagando por el espacio- un lugar donde vivir: Korriban, un mundo desolado, habitado sólo por los Sith, unos seres relativamente primitivos que utilizaban la Fuerza de modo innato y la consideraban algo mágico. Los Jedi Oscuros vieron una oportunidad en esa nueva raza, y pronto los antiguos Sith y los Jedi Oscuros se mestizaron y acabaron por formar un gran imperio que recibió el nombre de Imperio Sith. Durante siglos los Siths y los Jedi se enfrentaron en numerosas batallas. Los Siths estuvieron apunto de acabar con los Jedi pero numerosas guerras internas por el poder acabaron por destruirlos. Después de eso los Siths se consideraron extinguidos hasta que un Maestro Jedi llamado Phanius abandonó la Orden y junto los restos que quedaban del Antiguo Imperio Sith fundando el Nuevo Imperio Sith en el planeta Ruusan. Fue precisamente allí donde se celebró La Batalla de Ruusan, y los Siths fueron destruidos para siempre.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba todo el mundo.

Obi Wan alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y fue a reunirse con "La reina"

"¿Me habéis llamado, Majestad?" Estudiando a esa chica de cerca se dio cuenta de que realmente se parecía mucho a Padme y, con la cara pintada, resultaba casi imposible notar el engaño.

"Si. Padme aun no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo y me gustaría saber si tú has logrado hablar con el Maestro Jinn" Dijo la falsa reina.

"Justo ahora acabo de tener una conversación con él" Obi Wan le explicó el problema con el que se había topado su maestro. Se alegró de que ni el Capitan Panakra ni ninguno de sus hombres estuviera presente, ya que ellos se habían mostrado reacios desde el principio en venir a Tattoine, y no le apetecía tener otra discusión sobre el tema.

"Entonces es posible que estemos en este planeta más tiempo del previsto"

"Puedo aseguraros que Qui Gon encontrara una forma de conseguir las piezas que necesitamos"

"No dudo de ello, pero me preocupa el tiempo que eso puede llevar. Mi pueblo está sufriendo y, cuanto más tiempo tardemos en hacer llegar este caso al Senado, mayor sera ese sufrimiento"

"Entiendo vuestra preocupación pero, ahora mismo, no podemos hacer más que esperar" Dijo Obi Wan. Había, no obstante, algo que no había querido decirle ni a Padme ni a la chica que tenia enfrente suyo; Él dudaba muy seriamente que la Republica llegase a tomar medidas contundentes contra la Federación de Comercio, el Senado estaba cada vez más lleno de burócratas y corruptos que miraban solo por sus intereses personales en lugar del de todos.

"Confío en que no por mucho tiempo" Replicó la reina fríamente "Puedes irte, Padawan Kenobi"

Obi Wan hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio de la cambra. Interiormente estaba sonriendo. No sabía quien era la chica que Padme usaba como señuelo, pero sin duda tenia madera de reina.

* * *

"Este es el androide que estoy construyendo, C-3PO" Anuncio Anakin, con orgullo.

"Es una maravilla" Dijo Padme, impresionada, observando el robot que estaba estirado en la mesa de taller de Anakin.

Anakin se sonrojó levemente, a lo cual Padme no pudo evitar sonreir. Sin duda estaban en deuda con ese niño; Poco después de que Qui Gon terminase de hablar con Obi Wan, Jar Jar se había metido en una disputa con un dug por algo de una rana, la verdad era que Padme no había terminado de entender eso, y Anakin había logrado evitar que le diese una paliza. Y no solo eso, viendo que se acercaba una tormenta de arena y que sus nuevos amigos no serian capaces de llegar a su nave a tiempo, Anakin les había ofrecido refugiarse en su casa con él y su madre.

"¿Te gusta de verdad? Es un androide de protocolo para ayudar a mama. Fíjate" Anakin accionó un interruptor y C-3PO se enderezó de inmediato.

El androide miró a Padme "¿Como se encuentra? Soy C-3PO relaciones ciberneticas y humanas. ¿En que puedo ayudarla?"

"Es impresionante, Anni" Le felicitó Padme.

R2 se unió a la conversación con una serie de pitidos y chirridos.

C-3PO le miró con curiosidad "¿Disculpe que significa que estoy desnudo?"

R2 volvió a silbar y C-3PO miró su propio cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que se le veía todo el cableado interno "¡Dios santo! ¡Que situación tan embarazosa!"

"No te preocupes, pronto solucionare ese detalle" Le tranquilizó Anakin para luego volver a mirar ilusionado a Padme "Cuando la tormenta haya pasado te enseñare la vaina de carreras que estoy construyendo. Pero no se lo digas a Watto. Él no lo sabe"

"No sufras. Soy muy buena guardando secretos"

La tormenta siguió durante el resto del día. Aprovechando un momento en el que Anakin había decidido enseñarle C-3PO a Qui Gon, había sido la propia Pamde quien se lo había sugerido y que Shimmi estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, Padme fue a un rincón para intentar hablar con Obi Wan. No estaba segura de si el Maestro Jinn ya había logrado hablar con él, la conexion era muy mala por culpa de la tormenta, pero, por si acaso no había podido, quería hacerles saber, a los que estaban en la nave, que habían logrado encontrar refugio para pasar la tormenta.

Y, para que negadlo, quería volver a escuchar la voz de Obi Wan.

"¿Obi Wan? ¿Me oyes? Soy Padme"

Durante unos segundos solo se oyó ruido de fondo hasta que la voz del joven Padawan se hizo presente "¿Padme? ¿Ha sucedido algo' ¿Necesitáis ayuda?"

Padme se sorprendió ante esas preguntas "¿Que? No. Solo quería hacerte saber que tenemos un sitio en el que refugiarnos de la tormenta y que estamos bien"

Obi Wan frunció el ceño "Ya lo sabemos. Qui Gon se puso en contacto conmigo hará cosa de una hora y me lo contó todo"

"Pues se le olvidó mencionármelo" Dijo Padme molesta.

"No te preocupes, ya se lo he dicho a tus doncellas y al resto de la tripulación. En cuanto vimos que iba a haber tormenta sellamos la nave de modo que, de momento, nosotros tampoco podemos movernos de aquí... Padme, hay algo que tienes que saber"

Padme se alarmó al notar la preocupación en la voz de Obi Wan "¿Que sucede?"

"Hemos recibido un mensaje, desde Nabbo, de tu Gobernador. Dice que la Federación de Comercio ha cortado los suministros a la población, y que el numero de bajas es catastrófico. Pide que nos pongamos en contacto con él para poder negociar"

Padme notó como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta "Dios mio. ¿Habéis hecho lo que os ha pedido"

"No. Lo más probable es que solo fuese un truco para poder localizarnos. Le he dicho a Panakra y sus hombres que no envíen ningún mensaje" Explicó Obi Wan.

"¿Estás seguro de que es un truco?"

"No, no lo estoy. Lo siento Padme"

"No te disculpes. Te agradezco tu sinceridad. Lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de este planeta para poder contactar con la República. Aunque no se como lo vamos a lograr, sin dinero"

"Qui Gon me lo ha contado. Debí haber supuesto que en Tattoine no aceptarían dinero de la República antes de sugerir que viniésemos aquí"

"Tú no podías saberlo" Dijo Padme, asegurándose de que Obi Wan entendiese que no le culpaba por eso.

"Deberíamos cortar la comunicación. Con esta tormenta no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que perdamos la señal" Dijo Obi Wan, tras un momento de silencio.

Padme se sintió decepcionada de que dejasen de hablar tan pronto pero hizo lo posible para disimularlo "Si, tienes razón. ¿Puedo volver a llamarte mañana?"

No supo de donde había sacado el valor para decir eso. Se quedo en silencio, mordiéndose el labio, temiendo la respuesta de Obi Wan. Afortunadamente él se rió "Si te di el comunicador fue precisamente para que hablaras conmigo cuando quisieras"

"De acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana" Se despidió Padme, ilusionada.

"Hasta mañana, Padme. Y, por favor, cuídate"

Padme se guardó el comunicador y fue a ayudar a Shimmi, a preparar la comida, con una sonrisa en sus labios que le duró toda la noche.

 **Después de pensarlo un tiempo he decidido que voy a poner la carrera de vainas, aunque será muy resumida o de lo contrario se haría muy pesado de leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha y también el ultimo que tiene lugar en Tatooine.**

Por algún motivo que no supo, o no quiso, explicar, Obi Wan se pasó gran parte de la mañana esperando la llamada de Padme. Sabía que le estaba cogiendo mucho afecto a la joven reina y que eso no era recomendable, no solo porque el Código Jedi prohibía esa clase de relaciones, sino también porque lo más probable era que, en cuanto llegasen a Coruscant, jamás volviese a verla.

Eso suponiendo que algún día lograsen llegar. La buena noticia era que eso podría estar resuelto mañana por la mañana; Qui Gon había hablado con él, hacía un rato, y le había dicho que tenia un plan para conseguir los recambios que necesitaban. Por lo visto el niño que les había ofrecido su casa como refugio para pasar la tormenta de arena era corredor de vainas de carreras y Qui Gon pensaba pujar por él, usando la nave como garantía, para lograr el dinero que necesitaban.

En principio ese plan tenia tantos fallos que Obi Wan ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar, pero sin duda el más grande de todos era que, si el chico no ganaba, perderían la nave y, con ella, su único medio de transporte para llegar a Coruscant. Le había transmitido esas preocupaciones a su maestro pero Qui Gon le había dicho que, de todas formas, una nave estropeada no les llevaría a ninguna parte y esa carrera era su única opción. También parecía que Qui Gon había notado algo especial en el chico y estaba convencido de que ganaría la carrera. A Obi Wan le hubiese encantado compartir el optimismo de su maestro, pero era reacio a confiar su destino en alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

Su comunicador empezó a sonar "Obi Wan al habla"

"¡Tu Maestro está acabando con mi paciencia!" Dijo Padme con frustración.

Obi Wan sonrío "¿Ves? Te dije que, en algún momento, necesitarías desahogarte"

"Hablo en serio. ¿Te ha contado su brillante plan?"

"He hablado con él hace un rato y me ha puesto al corriente de los detalles"

"¿Acaso ha perdido la cabeza? Es decir, Ani es un chico encantador y estoy muy agradecida de que quiera ayudarnos, pero no podemos poner nuestro destino en sus manos. Es solo un niño y, por lo que me han dicho, nunca ha ganado una carrera. Ni siquiera las ha terminado"

 _A Qui Gon se le ha olvidado mencionarme eso_ Pensó Obi Wan "Si no estás de acuerdo con esto, prohíbeselo. Eres la reina, no podrá negarse"

"No puedo destapar mi tapadera, Obi Wan. He intentado decirle que la reina jamás apoyaría este plan y ¿sabes que me ha dicho? Que la reina no tiene por que saberlo" Se quejó Padme.

Obi Wan tuvo que reprimir una risa "Eso sin duda suena a Qui Gon. Si te soy sinceró a tardado más tiempo de lo que me esperaba en tener una idea tan radical"

"¿Me estás diciendo que tú ya sabías que iba a hacer algo por el estilo?" Preguntó Padme con incredulidad.

"Por si lo has olvidado, soy un Jedi sabio y poderoso"

"Pensaba que solo eras un aprendiz" Señaló Padme.

Obi Wan le quitó importancia a eso "Eso son detalles insignificantes"

"De acuerdo. Dime entonces, oh sabio y poderoso Jedi. ¿Estás de acuerdo con este plan?"

"Se que puede parecer una solución desesperada" Empezó Obi Wan, consciente de que había llegado el momento de ponerse serio "Pero la verdad es, que estamos algo desesperados. Al no tener nada de valor con que regatear, no podemos comprar lo que necesitamos por nuestros propios medios y los suministros que hay a bordo solo duraran unos pocos días más de modo que tenemos que conseguir arreglar la nave pronto, o acabaremos muriendo de hambre. La única otra opción que veo es vender esta nave y, con el dinero que nos den, comprar una nueva o pagar a alguien para que nos lleve a Coruscant, pero eso es muy arriesgado, alguien podría vernos y avisar a la Federación o a los Hutt y, en ese caso, estarías en peligro"

"Tengo miedo Obi Wan" Admitió Padme tras un momento de silencio "No por mí, sino por lo que podría pasarle a mi gente si no conseguimos llegar a Coruscant"

Incluso a tanta distancia Obi Wan pudo sentir la desesperación de Padme, a trabes de la Fuerza. Deseó poder estar a su lado para consolarla. Entonces tuvo una idea, nunca había hecho eso a tanta distancia pero se concentró en la presencia de Padme y, usando la Fuerza, le envió ondas de tranquilidad y confort para calmar su mente.

En el patio de la casa de los Skywalker, Padme estaba esperando a que Obi Wan dijera algo cuando de repente, toda la angustia y la desesperación que estaba sintiendo, fueron menguando, substituidas por una sensación de calma y paz.

"¿Padme?"

Aun sin entender lo que acababa de pasar se llevó el comunicador a la boca "Si, te escucho"

"¿Estás mejor?" Preguntó Obi Wan, temiendo que no hubiese funcionado.

"¿Eso lo has hecho tú?"

"Si, he notado que estabas muy angustiada y he intentado calmarte usando la Fuerza" Explicó Obi Wan "Lo siento, debería haberte pedido permiso antes de manipular así tú mente"

"¿Que? No, no te disculpes, Obi Wan, esto... Esto es lo más bonito que nunca nadie ha hecho por mí" Susurró Padme sintiendo una gran holeada de gratitud hacia el joven Jedi.

Obi Wan sonrío aliviado "Me alegro de haberte hecho sentir mejor"

* * *

El crepusculo trajo un manto dorado y escarlata que despidió a los soles gemelos de Tatooine que se ocultaban en el horizonte.

El ultimo rayo de sol se reflejó en una pieza de metal del pequeño transporte que surgió del Mar de Dunas en dirección a Mos Espa. Tenia el morro en forma de pala y los estabilizadores verticales recogidos. Acechó la llanura subiendo los promontorios y bajando por los valles, buscando. Era un depredador, un cazador en busca de su presa.

La nave se posó en el centro de una meseta desde donde dominó la llanura en toda su extensión. Una manada de banthas salvajes se alejó bramando disconforme con la llegada del vehículo. El transporte apagó sus motores. El silencio volvió a reinar en el desierto.

La rampa de proa se abrió hasta el suelo y Darth Maul descendió por la escalerilla. El Lord SIth desenfundó un par de electro-binoculares infrarrojos y comenzó a escudriñar el horizonte en todas direcciones.

Desierto, arena y rocas. Pero ahí había una ciudad, allí otra y allá una tercera. Las luces de las ciudades se recortaban perfectamente en el cielo negro de la noche. Si había más asentamientos debían estar al otro lado del Mar de Dunas.

Pero estaba seguro de que los Jedi estaban cerca. Podía sentir su presencia en la Fuerza. No muy fuerte, no era capaz de determinar su ubicación exacta, pero lo suficiente para saber que estaban en una de esas tres ciudades.

Levantó el brazo para echar un vistazo al panel de control que llevaba atado a la muñ ó las variables necesarias e introdujo las formulas precisas para localizar a sus enemigos. Del interior de la nave salieron un grupo de androides sonda que avanzaron hacia las ciudades identificadas.

Darth Maul los observó mientras se alejaban. Su rostro no mostró ninguna emoción, pero la impaciencia brillaba en sus ojos. Pronto, muy pronto...

* * *

¡Había ganado! ¡Anakin había ganado! Padme casi no podía creérselo. Por supuesto ella tenia fe en que el chico lo conseguiría, pero las cosas no habían empezado demasiado bien. Cuando dieron la señal de salida la vaina de Anakin no arrancó y, en ese instante Padme sintió como todas sus esperanzas se esfumaban. Afortunadamente Anakin había logrado ponerla en marcha y, a medida que la carrera iba avanzando, fue ganando posiciones hasta ser el primero en cruzar la linea de meta.

Estaba tan feliz que lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Qui Gon Jinn, para sorpresa del maestro Jedi, y corrió a darle un par de besos en la mejilla a Anakin, provocando que se sonrojara profundamente.

Después de que la carrera terminase, Qui Gon fue a la tienda de Watto a recoger las piezas que necesitaban. El toydariano acusó a Qui Gon de hacer trampas y profirió un montón de amenazas vacías pero cumplió con lo que habían pactado.

Qui Gon, Jar Jar, Padme y R2 emprendieron el camino de regreso a la nave, donde ya les estaban esperando Obi Wan y otros miembros de la tripulación.

Obi Wan ayudó a Padme a bajarse del eopie (Unos animales que habían pedido prestados para transportar el generador de hiperespacio) en el que iba montada y le sonrió "Parece que al final todo ha salido bien"

Padme sonrió radiantemente y le abrazó con fuerza. Obi Wan se sorprendió pero enseguida le devolvió el abrazo.

"Ten cuidado, Majestad, o alguien podría pensar que me has echado de menos" Susurró Obi Wan al oído de Padme para que solo ella lo oyese.

Padme se sonrojó profundamente y soltó a Obi Wan pero antes ella también le susurró unas palabras en su oído "Tal vez lo haya hecho"

Confundido, Obi Wan esperó a que Padme se explicase pero ella ya estaba andando de vuelta a la nave, probablemente para hablar con Panakra sobre lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

Qui Gon, que había observado la escena con gran interés, se acercó a su Padawan "Creo que nuestra joven reina siente algo por ti"

Obi Wan miró a su maestro en puro shock "¿Que? No seas ridículo, solo somos amigos... Espera un momento. ¿Tú sabías que ella era la reina?"

Qui Gon sonrió "Puede que me esté haciendo viejo, pero sigo siendo tú maestro. Y me temo que a ti, a veces, aun se te escapan algunas cosas, mi joven Padawan"

"Maestro te puedo asegurar que Padme no siente nada por mí salvo amistad" Dijo Obi Wan, aunque con leve rastro de duda en su voz.

Qui Gon prefirió dejar el tema por el momento "Empezad a instalar el hipermotor. Yo voy a devolver los iopes y a solucionar otro tema pendiente"

"¿Otro tema pendiente?"

"Volveré en una hora, dos como mucho" Dijo Qui Gon sin dar más detalles.

Obi Wan suspiró "¿Por que tengo la sensación de que no vas a volver solo?"

"Es el chico responsable de conseguir esas piezas. El mismo chico cuya muestra de sangre analizaste"

Obi Wan se tensó al oír eso. Ayer por la noche, Qui Gon le había enviado una muestra de sangre para que hiciese una prueba de midiclorianos. Los resultados eran algo que Obi Wan jamás había visto. Más de veinte mil. Nunca nadie había sacado tanto, ni siquiera el Maestro Yoda.

Qui Gon montó en uno de los iopes, sin esperar a que Obi Wan dijera nada más y puso rumbo a Mos Espa. Obi Wan contempló como la figura de su Maestro se perdía en el horizonte, dándose cuenta de que se le había olvidado hablar con él sobre su visión.

* * *

Desde su nave Darth Maul revisaba las imágenes que uno de sus droides sonda le enviaba. El droide había localizado a uno de los Jedi en Mos Espa y luego había le había seguido hasta la nave en la que sin duda debía esconderse la reina Amidala. Después de hablar con otro Jedi, que Maul supuso que debía ser su aprendiz, el maestro volvió a dirigirse a la ciudad.

Maul supo que había llegado el momento de actuar.

Estaba convencido de que podía vencer a ambos Jedi en un combate, y la verdad era que se moría de ganas de enfrentarse al maestro, pero Lord Sidious le había ordenado que capturase a la reina Amidala y la llevase de vuelta a Nabbo lo más rápido posible, y sabía que le seria mucho más fácil cumplir ese objetivo si lo intentaba cuando solo había el Padawan para protegerla. A pesar de que estuviese ansioso por matar Jedis, cumplir las ordenes de su maestro era mucho más importante.

Darth Maul subió a su deslizador y puso rumbo a las coordenadas donde se encontraba la nave de la reina.

* * *

Una vez el nuevo motor estuvo instalado, Obi Wan salio fuera a esperar a que volviesen su maestro y el niño. Lo más probable era que aun estuviesen en Mos Espa, o acabasen de abandonar la ciudad, de modo que aun tardarían un poco en volver, pero estar dentro de la nave sin hacer nada le estaba poniendo nervioso.

Sintió la presencia de Padme detrás suyo "Seria más seguro para usted si se quedase dentro de la nave, Myladi"

Padme dio un respingo y se llevó la mano al pecho "¿Como has sabido que estaba aquí?"

Obi Wan le sonrió "¿Acaso esperabas pillarme desprevenido?"

"¡Pues claro que no!" Protestó Padme, indignada, pero lo cierto era que eso era precisamente lo que se proponía.

"Lo decía en serio, sin embargo, estarás más segura si te quedas dentro"

"¿Donde voy a estar más protegida que al lado de un Jedi?" Padme sonrío y se puso a su lado "Además, he visto que estabas aquí solo y he pensado en venir a hacerte compañía"

"Te lo agradezco"

"¿Estás bien?" Pidió Padme "Pareces preocupado"

Obi Wan no quería asustar a Padme contándole la visión que había tenido, pero había otro tema del que si podía hablar con ella "¿Que puedes decirme sobre el chico que nos ha conseguido las piezas de la nave?"

"¿Sobre Anakin?" Preguntó Padme confundida "No demasiado, tan solo le he conocido por un par de días. Parece un buen chico, tiene un gran corazón y ama mucho a su madre. Aunque a veces dice unas cosas un poco raras. Cuando le conocí me preguntó si yo era un ángel y dijo que algún día se casaría conmigo"

Obi Wan levantó una ceja "No estoy seguro de si eso es adorable o inquietante"

Padme se río "Si,yo pensé lo mismo, pero ¿por que me preguntas por Anakin"

Obi Wan suspiró "Qui Gon ha conseguido su libertad y estoy convencido de que planea llevarle a Coruscant para convertirle en Jedi"

"¡Eso es fantástico!" Dijo Padme, muy contenta por Anakin, pero dudó al ver la expresión de Obi Wan "¿Por que parece que esto no te hace demasiada gracia?"

"No es que tenga nada en contra del chico, pero me preocupa que mi maestro le de falsas esperanzas. Es demasiado mayor, nunca cogemos niños que tengan más de un año de edad, y si está tan unido a su madre como tú dices, eso solo complicará aun más las cosas" Explicó Obi Wan.

"¿Por que iba a ser un problema que esté unido a su madre?"

"Estás clases de relaciones, de apego, están prohibidas por el Código Jedi. Por eso todos los niños llegan al templo con tan solo unos pocos meses de vida, y también es por eso que a los Jedi no se nos permite casarnos ni tener hijos"

Padme estaba sorprendida. No sabía que, en esencia, los Jedi tenían prohibido amar.

La idea hizo que le empezara a doler el pecho. Una cosa era repetirse a si misma que no podía sentir nada por Obi Wan, por el bien de su pueblo, pero otra muy distinta era oír que, independientemente de lo que ella pudiese sentir, jamás podrían estar juntos.

"Parece una vida muy triste si no se os permite amar" Dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Tal vez, pero es un sacrificio necesario. El miedo a perder a alguien que te importa puede llevar al Lado Oscuro"

"Pero no por el simple hecho de amar a alguien significa que tengas que caer en la oscuridad" Dijo Padme, con la esperanza de hacer cambiar de opinión a Obi Wan "¿No te parece un sacrificio demasiado grande solo por algo que tal vez puede no llegar a suceder?"

Obi Wan la miró extrañado. ¿Por que era esto tan importante para Padme? "No. Padme, has visto lo que mi maestro y yo podemos hacer. Imagínate lo que pasaría si usáramos ese poder para perjudicar a la gente, en lugar de ayudarles. Si hay una solo posibilidad, por muy pequeña que sea, de que eso llegue a suceder, no merece la pena tomar el riesgo"

Padme sintió como se le formaban lagrimas en los ojos y se las limpio rápidamente antes de que Obi Wan se diera cuenta "¿Quieres decir que nunca has estado enamorado?"

En el momento en que oyó eso Obi Wan se tensó. Eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido en su vision justo antes de que el Sith apareciese. Rápidamente miró en la dirección en la que debía aparecer y, para su horror, vio un vehículo, aún muy lejos de ellos, pero que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

"¿Que sucede Obi Wan?" Padme estaba mirando en la misma dirección que el joven Jedi, pero sus sentidos no estaban tan afinados de modo que no veía nada.

Obi Wan agarró a Padme por los hombros. Si su visión se repetia, el Sith le mataría y luego capturaría a Padme. No podía permitir que eso sucediese "Padme, escúchame, vuelve dentro y diles que despeguen. Qui Gon debe de estar aun a medio camino, id a buscadle y luego volved a recogedme"

"No pienso dejarte aquí" Padme no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero ya había visto el vehículo acercándose y le daba muy mala espina.

"Voy a estar bien. Tan solo le entretendré el tiempo suficiente para que podáis despegar" Gritó Obi Wan. El Sith ya estaba casi encima suyo "Ahora ve, ¡Ve!"

Padme no estaba segura pero corrió de vuelta a la nave. Cuando estaba en la rampa se dio la vuelta y se quedó sin aliento al ver que Obi Wan había encendido su sable laser y se estaba enfrentando a una figura toda vestida de negro que también tenia su propio sable laser, solo que rojo.

Rápidamente fue a la cabina del piloto, donde estaban Panakra y el piloto "¡Obi Wan dice que despeguemos!"

Panakra la miró sorprendido "¡Majestad! ¿Que ocurre?"

"Creo que nos están atacando. Obi Wan dice que vayamos a recoger a Qui Gon y luego volvamos a por él"

El piloto hizo lo que ella ordenó y elevó la nave.

"Vuele bajo o de lo contrario no seremos capaces de ver a Qui Gon" Dijo Panakra.

Afortunadamente, con la nave, no tardaron demasiado en encontrar al maestro Jedi. Padme fue la primera en verle "Allí está. Aterricé a su lado para que suban"

"Parece que no está solo" Comentó el piloto.

"No pasa nada, es un amigo" Dijo Padme.

Una vez aterrizaron Qui Gon y Anakin subieron a bordo. Qui Gon dejó a Anakin al cargo de una de las siervas y se dirigió a la cabina con una mirada preocupada en su rostro "¿Donde está Obi Wan?"

* * *

Obi Wan se dio cuenta enseguida de que el Sith era tan hábil como había visto en su visión, puede que incluso más.

No podía negadlo, era más rápido y más fuerte que él, y estaba ganando terreno rápidamente. Si las cosas seguían así iba a matarlo.

Al menos, en esta ocasión, Padme ya estaba lejos y el Sith no lograría ponerle una mano encima.

Darth Maul empezaba a perder la paciencia. El Padawan era más fuerte de lo que había previsto. No lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo, pero si para retrasarlo lo bastante como para que la reina lograse escapar. Había llegado el momento de ponerse serios.

El Lord Sith derribó a Obi Wan de una patada y activó la segunda hoja de su espada.

 _Me preguntaba cuando llegaríamos a eso_ Pensó Obi Wan al tiempo que bloqueaba un nuevo ataque del guerrero oscuro. Desesperadamente intentó encontrar una abertura por la que poder atacar, pero el Sith había tomado las riendas de la lucha, obligando a Obi Wan a ir a la defensiva.

Al final sucedió lo inevitable. Obi Wan no fue lo bastante rapido para bloquear el ultimo ataque y una de las hojas láser del Sith se clavó en su hombro. El joven Jedi soltó un grito de dolor y se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

Parecía el fin para él pero justo en ese instante sintió la presencia de Qui Gon muy cerca y vio como la nave volvía a buscadle. Usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban envió un ataque telquinetico al Sith, que se había distraído al ver que su presa volvía, y logró tirarlo al suelo. Alguien dentro de la nave bajó la rampa de entrada y Obi Wan usó la Fuerza para saltar hasta allí.

Se dejó caer al suelo de puro agotamiento. El hombro le dolía horrores y sentía que estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento, pero aun estaba vivo.

"¡Obi Wan!" Padme corrió a su lado, seguida de cerca por Qui Gon. Al verle en ese estado sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

"No te preocupes Padme. Estoy bien" Susurró Obi Wan.

Fue lo único que logró decir antes de perder la conciencia.

 **Una capitulo más. Como podéis ver, las cosas van avanzando. Padme se está dando cuenta de que lo que siente por Obi Wan es algo más que un flechazo, aunque Obi sigue sin enterarse de nada. En el próximo capitulo Padme descubrirá que Obi Wan había tenido la visión, y lo que pasaba en ella. ¿Como creéis que reaccionara?**


	7. Chapter 7

**No he recibido ningún comentario en los últimos 2 capítulos. ¿Hay algo que no os esté gustando? Si tenéis alguna idea para mejorar esta historia podéis decidmela, siempre estoy abierto a cambios  
**

Darth Maul soltó un gruñido de rabia al ver como la nave abandonaba la atmósfera del planeta, y apagó su sable laser.

Por primera vez en toda su vida había fracasado en una misión. ¡Y todo por culpa de un Padawan! Él ya se había encontrado con algunos Jedi en el pasado y siempre había logrado cumplir las ordenes de su Maestro. Y todos habían sido Maestros Jedi con gran experiencia y habilidades, no un simple aprendiz.

Sabía que tenia que informar de su fracaso a Lord Sidious, y que su maestro no iba a estar nada contento, de modo que sacó su comunicador holografico.

Enseguida apareció la imagen en miniatura de Lord Sisious "¿Has completado ya la mision que te he encargado?"

"Me temo que no, Maestro. La reina ha escapado. Y parece ser que lograron reparar la nave de modo que, en estos momentos, deben dirigirse a Coruscant"

El rostro de Sidious se mantuvo impasible "¿Y los Jedi?"

"Ambos siguen vivos. Me he enfrentado al más joven pero sus compañeros han logrado rescatarlo antes de que pudiese acabar con él"

"De modo que no solo has fracasado en tu misión sino que has revelado a los Jedi que la Orden Sith sigue existiendo"

"Maestro..."

"¡Silencio!" Rugió Sidious, dejando ver finalmente su ira "Me has decepcionado mucho Lord Maul. Los Sith hemos logrado mantenernos en las sombras, sin que los Jedi lo supieran, durante más de mil años y ahora tú lo has echado a perder"

Maul bajó la cabeza avergonzado "Lo siento mucho Maestro"

"Debería matarte... Pero aun puedes serme util. Quiero que vayas a Nabbo y controles al Virrey y a los demás miembros de la Federacion de Comercio. Y asegúrate de que el pueblo de Naboo pague por los errores de su reina"

"¿Y que pasa con la reina Amidala?" Se atrevió a preguntar Maul.

Sidious sonrió detrás de su capucha "Yo me encargaré de ella"

Padme se mordía el labio con nerviosismo, a la espera de que Qui Gon llegase para darles noticias sobre el estado de Obi Wan. Cuando el joven Jedi se había desmayado en sus brazos, ella se había sentido paralizada por el miedo y su cuerpo se había negado a reaccionar. Afortunadamente Qui Gon no había perdido tiempo en coger a su Padawan y llevarlo a la bahía medica.

En cuanto hubo superado el shock inicial quiso id de inmediato a ver como estaba Obi Wan, pero Panakra y Sabe la habían convencido de que lo mejor era esperar y dejar que los médicos se ocupasen de él.

Panakra habló un momento por su comunicador y miró a Padme "Majestad, Qui Gon ha informado que el Padawan Kenobi está estable y fuera de peligro, y se viene hacia aquí para dar un informe más detallado" Padme sintió una gran oleada de alivio al escuchar eso, pero mantuvo una apariencia tranquila.

Padme se colocó al lado de Sabe, que seguía vestida como si fuese la reina y esperó ansiosa la llegada del maestro Jedi.

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que pocos minutos después entró Qui Gon Jinn, seguido de cerca por Anakin, que sonrió ampliamente al verla.

"Majestad" Qui Gon se inclinó ante sabe, aunque le dirigió una breve mirada a Padme.

"¿Como se encuentra su Padawan, Maestro Jinn?" Preguntó Sabe.

"Hemos tratado su herida y ahora está descansando en su habitación. Necesitara que los curanderos del templo le echen un vistazo en cuanto lleguemos a Coruscant pero se recuperará bien" Dijo Qui Gon.

"Me alegra oír eso. Tal vez usted pueda decirnos más sobre ese guerrero que nos ha atacado"

"Temo que Obi Wan no estaba en condiciones de darme muchos detalles y yo apenas le vi durante unos segundos. Lo único que puedo decir es que sin duda estaba muy bien entrenado. Mi conjetura es que se trataba de un caza recompensas enviado por la Federación de Comercio para capturaros y llevaros de nuevo a Naboo"

"Disculpe, Maestro Jinn, pero todos vimos como ese guerrero atacó a Obi Wan con una espada laser" Intervino Padme, insatisfecha con la explicación del maestro Jedi "Pensaba que los Jedi eran los únicos que usaban esa arma"

"Y así es" Replicó Qui Gon con calma "Seguramente mató a algún Jedi en el pasado y se adueñó de su espada. Tristemente eso sucede a veces"

A pesar de que tanto los guardias como sus doncellas parecían aceptar esa explicación, Padme tenia sus dudas. Tenia la impresión de que Qui Gon les estaba ocultando algo, pero no tenia ni idea de el que.

"Dejando al margen la identidad de nuestro atacante" Siguió Sabe "De lo que no hay duda es de que su Padawan nos ha salvado a todos. Por eso, como muestra de gratitud me gustaría que una de mis doncellas de ocupe de él, durante el viaje a Coruscant, y se ocupe de que no le falte de nada"

Padme miró ansiosa a Qui Gon, había sido ella la que le había dicho a Sabe que dijera eso con la esperanza de poder pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Obi Wan, pero se llevó una decepción cuando el maestro Jedi negó con la cabeza "Eso no será necesario, Majestad, Obi Wan tan solo cumplía con su deber y, además, él odia que le den ese tipo de atención. Créame cuando le digo que Obi Wan será el primero en negarse a tener a alguien cuidando de él todo el rato"

Sabe miró de reojo a Padme y ella se limitó a negar levemente con la cabeza para indicarle que no siguiera insistiendo. Ya encontraría otra forma de hablar con Obi Wan antes de llegar a Coruscant.

Qui Gon se despidió de la reina y su séquito y fue, acompañado de Anakin, a la habitación de Obi Wan para ver como estaba su Padawan y hablar con él sobre el ser contra el que había luchado.

Al verle entrar, Obi Wan intentó levantarse de la cama pero Qui Gon le hizo un gesto para que se detuviese "No deberías moverte, Padawan. ¿Que tal te encuentras?"

Obi Wan suspiró y movió un poco su hombro, que había sido vendado y tratado con bacta "Bastante bien considerando que podría haber acabado con el brazo amputado" Entonces se fijó en Anakin, que se había quedado cerca de la puerta para no molestar "¿A quien tenemos ahí?"

Qui Gon sonrió e hizo un gesto al niño para que se acercara "Obi Wan Kenobi, te presento a Anakin Skywalker"

Anakin sonrió con timidez "Es un placer conocerte"

"El placer es mío. Mi maestro me ha contado que, de no ser por ti, esta nave no estaría volando ahora mismo"

"Para mí ha sido un placer poder ayudaros" Dijo Anakin.

Qui Gon puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Anakin "¿Te importaría esperar fuera un momento? Tengo que hablar con Obi Wan en privado"

Anakin parecía confundido con la petición, pero salió al pasillo sin protestar.

"Parece un buen chico" Comentó Obi Wan para romper el silencio que se había formado entre él y su maestro.

"Sin duda lo es. Tan solo esperó que le Consejo también pueda verlo" Qui Gon miró a su aprendiz con el ceño fruncido "Obi Wan, tenemos que hablar sobre el guerrero al que te has enfrentado. Tal vez me equivoque, pero todos mis instintos me dicen que era..."

"Un Lord Sith" Terminó Obi Wan.

Qui Gon parecía sorprendido "¿Tú también lo crees?"

"El lado Oscuro era muy poderoso en él. Nunca antes había sentido una maldad así, ni siquiera en Xanatos. Además... He estado pensando en ello los últimos días y no se me ocurre ninguna otra explicación"

"¿Los últimos días? ¿Que quieres decir?"

"¿Recuerdas la visión de la que te hablé?" Qui Gon asintió, animándole a continuar "Nunca llegué a contarte que fue lo que vi. Me vi a mí mismo, enfrentándome a ese ser, y sentí lo mismo que he sentido al enfrentarme a él en persona; la ira, el odio, el miedo. Al principio me negaba a creerlo pero al final no tuve más remedio que aceptar que era un Sith"

"¿Por que no me lo contaste?"

"Ya te dije que quería hablarle en persona. Y tenia la esperanza de que no llegase a cumplirse"

"¿Que fue exactamente lo que pasó en tu visión?" Preguntó Qui Gon.

"El Sith me mataba" Respondió Obi Wan tras un momento de silencio "Después de eso, la visión terminó, pero estoy seguro de que, habría capturado a la reina y matado a todos los demás"

Qui Gon sintió que había envejecido cien años en menos de un minuto "De modo que te enfrentaste a él sabiendo que había una alta posibilidad de que te matase"

"Tenia que hacerlo, maestro, no podía permitir que mi visión se cumpliera. Por eso le dije a Padme que despegaran y fueran a buscarte. Confiaba en poder entretenerle el tiempo suficiente para que vinierais a buscadme, pero de no haber sido así..."

"Yo habría sentido tu muerte, a través de nuestro vinculo y habría sabido que teníamos que irnos de inmediato" Susurró Qui Gon con un hilo de voz. Miró a su Padawan con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza. Había estado tan centrado en Anakin que había descuidado sus tareas como maestro, y Obi Wan podría haber muerto por culpa de eso.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Obi Wan" Dijo Qui Gon "Ahora, más que nunca, se que llegaras a ser un gran Caballero Jedi"

* * *

Padme apagó el proyector después de ver el mensaje que Sio Bibbles había enviado mientras ella estaba en Mos Espa. Obi Wan le había asegurado que se trataba simplemente de un truco, y Panakra parecía estar de acuerdo con él, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. ¿Y si era verdad que su pueblo estaba muriendo? ¿Que clase de reina era entonces?

"¿Padme? ¿Eres tú?" Sobresaltada Padme se dio la vuelta para ver a Anakin acurrucado en una de las sillas.

"Anni. ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"El maestro Qui Gon me ha ofrecido dormir en su cama, pero no quería ser una molestia de modo que he venido aquí"

"Debes de estar helado" Padme cogió una manta y la usó para cubrir el cuerpo de Anakin "Vienes de un planeta cálido. El espacio es frió, tardaras un poco en acostumbrarte"

"¿Que estabas haciendo antes?" Preguntó Anakin.

"Nada importante" Mintió Padme para no preocupar al chico "Deberías dormir. Por lo que me han dicho, cuando lleguemos a Coruscant, te espera una reunion con el Consejo Jedi"

Para su sorpresa Anakin no parecia muy entusiasmado con la idea "Ya no estoy tan seguro de si puedo llegar a ser Jedi"

"¿Por que dices eso?"

"Por lo que ha hecho Obi Wan" Explicó Anakin "Creo que yo jamás podría ser tan valiente"

Padme sonrió con cariño "Anakin, se que ese monstruo parecía aterrador, yo misma me asusté mucho al verlo, pero Obi Wan lleva muchos años entrenando, estoy segura de que, con el tiempo, tú también serás igual de valiente"

Anakin negó con la cabeza "No me refiero solo a que se enfrentase a él"

Padme le miró confundida "¿Entonces a que te refieres?"

Anakin bajó la vista avergonzado "No se si debería decírtelo. Yo... escuché una conversación privada entre Obi Wan y el maestro Qui Gon"

"¿Que fue lo que dijeron?" Preguntó Padme, con aparente calma, pero por dentro estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

"¿Sabías que los Jedi pueden ver el futuro?" Padme negó, sorprendida. No tenía ni idea "Yo tampoco, pero oí a Obi Wan decirle a Qui Gon que tuvo una vision en la que se enfrentaba a ese guerrero y no lograba sobrevivir. Por eso digo que no se si yo sería capaz de hacer lo mismo en su situación"

Padme sintió como su garganta se secaba y tuvo que tragar saliva un par de veces para poder hablar "¿Estás seguro de eso?"

Anakin asintió sin dudarlo "Si, y no solo eso, Obi Wan también dijo que te dijo a ti que despegarais y nos fuerais a buscar a Qui Gon y a mí porque, de ese modo, si ese guerrero le mataba, no podría haceros daño a los demás"

"Te agradezco que me hayas contado esto, Anakin" Dijo Padme con voz tensa.

Anakin la miró preocupado "¿Estás bien?"

"Si. Voy a ir a ver si la reina necesita algo más de mí, buenas noches" Se despidio a toda prisa de Anakin y fue todo lo deprisa que pudo a los aposentos de los Jedi.

Necesitaba hablar de inmediato con Obi Wan.

* * *

Obi Wan estaba tumbado en su cama, apunto de quedarse dormido, cuando, de repente, sintió unos poderosos sentimientos de ira, traición y dolor procedentes de alguien de dentro de la nave.

Y lo más extraño era que parecían estar dirigidos a él.

Antes de que pudiese entender lo que estaba pasando, Padme entró en su habitación y se quedó parada delante de la cama.

"¿Padme?" Obi Wan se levantó "¿Que sucede? ¿Estás...?"

El sonido de la bofetada le cortó en seco. Obi Wan se llevó la mano del brazo sano a su mejilla y miró a Padme sorprendido.

"¿Es cierto?" Preguntó Padme con la voz temblorosa a causa de la ira "¿Tú sabías que no ibas a sobrevivir?"

Obi Wan abrió los ojos en shock. ¿Como había descubierto eso Padme? "Padme..."

"¡No te atrevas a mentirme!" Gritó ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

"El futuro está siempre en constante movimiento. Solo porque vi mi muerte no significa que iba a pasar de verdad" Nada más decir eso Obi Wan quiso abofetearse a si mismo _Buen trabajo Kenobi. Acabas de soltar un tópico Jedi, justo lo que necesitas para calmar a una mujer furiosa_

"Entonces es cierto" Susurró Padme con voz rota. Las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas "Sabías que ibas a morir y me dijiste que te dejara allí" Obi Wan quiso acercarse para calmarla, pero ella retrocedió un par de pasos "¡No me toques!"

"Padme, mi trabajo, mi misión, es proteger a toda la gente que hay en esta nave. Protegerte a ti. Aunque sea a costa de mi vida"

"Pero yo no quiero que mueras por mí. ¿Acaso no eres capaz de ver que eso me destrozaría? ¿No ves que yo... Que yo..." Padme empezó a temblar violentamente a causa de los sollozos desgarradores que salían de su garganta.

Obi Wan la abrazo con fuerza, a pesar de su hombro, y, en esta ocasión, ella no se lo impidió. Padme escondió su cabeza entre su pecho y derramó hasta la ultima lagrima que tenia dentro.

Después de un tiempo, cuando parecía que Padme ya estaba más calmada, Obi Wan la agarró suavemente de la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos. Los tenis rojos e hinchados y aun había restos de lagrimas en ellos "Padme, siento mucho haberte causado tanto dolor. Te juro que todo lo que he hecho ha sido solo para protegerte"

Sus palabras provocaron un nuevo torrente de lagrimas en Padme "Obi Wan no puedo perderte, sencillamente no puedo"

El peso de esa declaración, y la verdad que se escondía detrás de ella, no se le escapó a Obi Wan. Parecia que su maestro había estado en lo cierto respecto a lo que Padme sentía por él "Padme, estás agotada, deberías dormir todo lo posible antes de llegar a Coruscant" Nada más decir eso se maldijo a si mismo por soltar una respuesta tan cobarde pero, por el momento, era lo único que se le ocurría.

Padme asintió, como si ya se hubiese esperado algo por el estilo "¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo?"

"Obi Wan dudó "No creo que..."

"Por favor, Obi Wan" Suplicó Padme con desesperación "Solo por esta noche, déjame estar a tu lado. Déjame fingir que yo no soy una reina y que tú no eres un Jedi. Déjame fingir que lo que mi corazón desea realmente puede cumplirse"

El dolor y la desesperación en la voz de Padme fueron más que suficiente para lograr que Obi Wan cediera. Su cama no era demasiado grande de modo que él se tumbó primero y, a continuación, Padme apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, con cuidado de no dañar el hombro herido, y pasó sus brazos a través de su cintura.

Justo antes de quedarse dormidos, ambos pensaron exactamente lo mismo

 _No me importaría acostumbrarme a esto_


	8. Chapter 8

**Muchas gracias a todos por la gran acogida que tuvo el ultimo capitulo. Lamento decir que este es bastante corto pero subiré el próximo muy pronto, espero que os guste.**

Lo primero que vio Obi Wan al despertarse fue el dulce rostro de Padme a escasos centímetros del suyo. La joven reina parecía estar sumida en un sueño profundo y tranquilo. Sin duda debía estar agotada después de toda la carga emocional que había tenido que sufrir en los últimos días.

Con cuidado de no despertarla Obi Wan retiró un mechón de pelo de delante de sus ojos. Anakin tenia razón al decir que Padme era un ángel. De repente sintió una necesidad casi asfixiante de besadla y supo que tenia que salir de allí o acabaría haciendo una estupidez.

El cuerpo de Padme estaba tan pegado al suyo que tuvo que moverse muy lentamente con tal de no despertarla. Finalmente logró salir de la cama pero justo entonces, casi como si hubiese notado su ausencia, Padme empezó a revolverse, inquieta, y abrió los ojos.

"¿Obi Wan?" Su voz sonó muy cansada y sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos.

"Shh. No pasa nada Padme. Vuelve a dormir" Susurró Obi Wan acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

Padme pareció relajarse con su toque y pronto volvió a estar profundamente dormida.

Después de arroparla bien con la manta, para asegurarse de que no pasase frió, Obi Wan salio de la habitación y fue en busca de su maestro. A lo mejor Qui Gon lograría aclarar la gran confusión que sentía.

Tal y como se esperaba, encontró a Qui Gon meditando "Buenos días, Padawan. ¿Como va tu herida"

"Algo mejor. Con suerte en un par de días podré mover el hombro con naturalidad"

"Me alegra oír eso, ahora dime ¿Que tal fue tu conversación con nuestra joven reina?"

Obi Wan ni siquiera se sorprendió de que su maestro supiese que él y Padme habían hablado "No se como pero ella se enteró de mi visión"

Qui Gon al fin abrió los ojos "¿Debo suponer que su reacción fue bastante pasional?"

"Creo que podrías tener razón al afirmar que ella siente algo por mí"

Qui Gon levantó una ceja "¿Lo crees?"

"De acuerdo, estoy convencido de ello. Prácticamente me lo confesó entre lagrimas"

"¿Y tú que es lo que sientes, Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan miró a Qui Gon sorprendido "Maestro sabes tan bien como yo que el Codigo..."

"No te lo estoy preguntando como Jedi, te lo estoy preguntando como hombre" Le interrumpió Qui Gon "¿Que siente por Padme?"

"Yo... No lo sé" Admitió Obi Wan.

"¿No lo sabes o te da miedo admitirlo?" Presionó Qui Gon.

"¿Acaso importa?" Obi Wan se pasó la mano por el pelo corto "Soy un Jedi, independientemente de lo que sienta por ella no podemos tener una relación. Y después de lo que pasó con Siri..."

"No debes dejar que una mala experiencia de tu pasado te impida aprovechar las oportunidades que se te presentan" Dijo Qui Gon.

"¿No deberías estar convenciéndome de que me olvidase de ella y me centrase en ser un Jedi?" Preguntó Obi Wan.

Qui Gon le miró decepcionado "¿Para eso has venido? ¿Para que te de un sermón sobre el Código Jedi y te convenza de que te olvides de Padme?"

"Si... Digo no... Quiero decir..." Obi Wan gimió con frustración "¿Que me está pasando? Nunca en la vida me he sentido tan confundido"

"Si tuviera que adivinar, juraría que estás enamorado"

Obi Wan miró a su maestro en shock "¿Enamorado? Eso es absurdo. No voy a negar que siento alguna clase de atracción por Padme, pero no puedo estar enamorado de ella"

"Tú has pedido mi opinión y yo te la he dado. Otra cosa es que no te guste lo que oyes" Replicó Qui Gon tranquilamente.

Obi Wan abrió la boca pero la cerró al darse cuenta de que no tenia nada que decir. A veces tenia la sensación de que Qui Gon disfrutaba haciéndole perder los nervios.

* * *

Padme aun estaba dormida cuando Obi Wan entró en la habitación. Después de la charla con su maestro había decidido ir a algún lugar tranquilo de la nave para poder meditar, esperando que la Fuerza lograra aclarar su mente, ya que Qui Gon no había sido de gran ayuda. Por desgracia se encontró con Panakra y algunos de sus hombres, quienes estaban registrando la nave de arriba a abajo en busca de Padme. Por lo visto ella no había advertido a nadie de que iba a hablar con él, y mucho menos que se quedaría a dormir en su cama, y, después de varias horas sin que nadie supiese donde estaba, los Naboos habían empezado a preocuparse.

Sabiendo que tenia que despertarla antes de que alguien llegase, Obi Wan se acercó a Padme y la sacudió suavemente "Padme. Padme despierta"

Padme gimió y se despertó "¿Obi Wan? ¿Que sucede?"

"Todo el mundo te está buscando, tienes que volver con tu gente o pensaran que has desaparecido" Explicó Obi Wan.

Padme aun estaba medio dormida pero se sentó en la cama intentando centrarse en lo que decía Obi Wan "¿Por que no les has dicho que estaba aquí contigo?"

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Obi Wan, quien no tenia respuesta para eso "Me ha parecido... Inapropiado"

"¿Inapropiado?" La confusión enseguida fue substituida por la tristeza "Entiendo"

"¿Que es lo que entiendes?"

"Te arrepientes de haberme dejado dormir contigo. ¿Verdad?" Padme hablaba con voz tranquila pero Obi Wan se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar "Seguro que habrías preferido que me fuese y te dejase en paz de una vez"

"Eso no es cierto" Aseguró Obi Wan, cogiendo su mano entre las suyas. Puede que no supiese lo que sentía por Padme, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que odiaba verla tan triste. Y más sabiendo que él era el responsable "Sabes que disfruto mucho con tu compañía"

"Pero no de la misma forma en que yo disfruto de la tuya" Obi Wan iba a responder pero Padme le interrumpió "No pasa nada, Obi Wan, lo entiendo, eres un Jedi y tu deber está con la Orden. Fui una estúpida al pensar lo contrario"

Obi Wan quiso decirle que se equivocaba, que también sentía algo por ella, pero se detuvo. No seria justo darle esperanzas "Lo siento Padme"

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos "No te disculpes, tú no has hecho nada malo. Dime una cosa. Si el Senado envía ayuda a Nabbo y al final todo esto acaba bien. ¿Volveré a verte algún día?"

"Es muy poco probable" Dijo Obi Wan.

"Entonces no quiero despedirme de ti sin hacer esto" Padme se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

Después de ese pequeño beso, Padme salio de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Obi Wan se dejó caer encima de la cama y se pasó la mano por encima de la boca.

Miró la puerta por la que Padme acababa de salir unos segundos atrás. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya la echaba de menos.

* * *

Cinco horas después llegaron a Coruscant y fueron recibidos por el Canciller Valorum y el Senador de Nabbo Palpatine. También había un curandero Jedi, enviado por el Consejo para comprobar el alcance de la lesión de Obi Wan.

El grupo se dividió en dos, uno dirigiéndose al Senado y el otro al templo Jedi. Al principio Anakin no supo a cual de los dos seguir pero Qui Gon le hizo un gesto para que fuese con él.

Obi Wan echó un ultimo vistazo al grupo de Nabbo antes de subir al transporte que les llevaría la Templo Jedi. No había hablado con Padme, ni siquiera la había visto desde que se habían besado, y quería tener una ultima imagen clara de ella, ya que como le había dicho era poco probable que volviesen a verse, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos y no podía distinguirla.

Obi Wan se resignó y se sentó al lado de Anakin. Recordó una vez más los labios de Padme encima los suyos y la sensación de paz que le había invadido cuando ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Empezaba a pensar que había cometido el mayor error de su vida.


	9. Chapter 9

Obi Wan silbó de dolor mientras le retiraban el vendaje del hombro para aplicarle otra capa de bacta.

"Oh, vamos, no me seas quejica" Le recriminó Bant, una de sus amigas más antiguas en el Templo, que también era curandera.

"¿Que te parece si algún día nos cambiamos? A ti te hieren y yo me dedico a curarte sin mostrar ningún tipo de consideración hacia cuanto debe dolerte"

"Con la de veces que te han herido a lo largo de los años ya deberías estar acostumbrado"

 _Pero está vez ha sido muy diferente_ Pensó Obi Wan, aunque sin decir nada. Qui Gon y él aun no habían hablado con el Consejo, ya que el maestro Yoda había insistido en que primero los curanderos del templo mirasen la herida de Obi Wan, pero ambos estaban convencidos de que no seria buena idea hacer correr la voz de que les había atacado un Lord Sith.

"Bueno esto ya está" Dijo Bant tras ponerle un vendaje nuevo "Has tenido suerte, un angulo distinto y habrías perdido el brazo. ¿Como dices que te lo has hecho? Pensaba que solo teníais que negociar con la Federación de Comercio por el bloqueo a Nabbo"

"Oh, ya sabes, tuvimos que recurrir a las negociaciones agresivas" Bromeó Obi Wan.

"Habló en serio, Obi Wan. ¿Que ha pasado?"

"La Federación de Comercio ha invadido Nabbo con sus ejércitos droides. Me hirieron mientras protegía a la reina" Explicó Obi Wan. Técnicamente esa era la verdad aunque, obviamente, había omitido casi todos los detalles importantes.

Bant no parecía muy conforme con la explicación pero justo entonces Qui Gon entró en la ala medica y tuvo que callarse su respuesta.

"¿Como está Obi Wan?"

"Quejándose como un iniciado Padawan" Bromeó Bant. Siempre había sentido un gran aprecio por el maestro de Obi Wan.

Qui Gon sonrió "Entonces está perfectamente. El Consejo quiere vernos a ambos para oír el informe de nuestra misión"

"Es todo tuyo"

Obi Wan siguió a su maestro por los pasillos del Templo hasta la sala del Consejo.

"¿Tienes alguna noticia del Senado sobre la invasión de Nabbo?" Preguntó Obi Wan a Qui Gon.

"Por lo que se el Canciller ha convocado una reunión de emergencia esta tarde para tratar el asunto. Hasta entonces no hay nada más que se pueda hacer"

"¿De verdad crees que harán algo al respecto? Sabes tan bien como yo que el Senado está lleno de burócratas y corruptos"

"Debemos tener fe en la democracia, Obi Wan. Si el Senado decide no actuar tendremos que encontrar otra forma de ayudar a los Nabbo"

Eso no tranquilizó demasiado a Obi Wan pero prefirió no insistir.

Al llegar a la sala del Consejo, Qui Gon sorprendió a Obi Wan, permitiendo que fuese él quien expusiera los detalles de la misión. Obi Wan logró mantener la calmar y explicó como la Federación de Comercio había intentado matarlos a su maestro y a él, y como habían rescatado a la reina y l habían convencido para ir a Coruscant a exponer la situación al senado.

Al llegar a la parte en la que se enfrentaba al Lord Sith vaciló, pero Qui Gon le animó a continuar "Mi instinto me dice que se trataba de un Lord Sith"

La reacción del Consejo no se hizo esperar "¿Un Lord Sith?"

"Imposible" Declaró Kid Adi Mundi rotundamente "Los Siths se extinguieron hace siglos"

"No creo que los Siths hayan regresado sin que lo supiésemos nosotros" Dijo Mace Windu.

Yoda no estuvo de acuerdo "Difícil de ver el Lado Oscuro es. En peligro la Republica puede estar si los Siths están involucrados. Qui Gon ¿De acuerdo con tu aprendiz tú estás"

Qui Gon asintio "Eso me temo, maestros. No vi a ese guerrero tan de cerca como Obi Wan, y tuve la oportunidad de luchar contra él, pero el Lado Oscuro era muy poderoso el él"

"Uhm. Hasta que este misterio hayamos resulto, atentos debemos estar" Murmuró Yoda.

"Sin duda el objetivo del atacante era la reina Amidala. Es posible que vuelva a intentarlo" Dijo Windu "Qui Gon, tú y tu aprendiz debéis seguir protegiendo a la reina mientras estés en Coruscant. Que la Fuerza te acompañe"

"Que la Fuerza te acompañe" Repitió Yoda.

Obi Wan dio media vuelta para irse pero de detuvo al ver que Qui Gon seguía sin moverse.

Yoda movió la cabeza en tono interrogante "¿Algo más que decir tienes, Qui Gon Jinn?"

"Con vuestro permiso, maestros, he encontrado una distorsión en la Fuerza" Dijo Qui Gon.

Los ojos de Yoda se agrandaron significativamente "¿Una distorsión dices?"

"¿Localizada sobre una persona?" Preguntó Mace Windu.

Qui Gon asintió "Un chico. Sus células tienen la mayor concentración de midiclorianos que he visto jamás en una forma de vida. Es posible que fuera concebido por los midiclorianos"

Esta vez se produjo un silencio conmocionado. Existía una profecía, tan remota en sus orígenes que se desconocía su antigüedad, acerca de que aparecería un elegido, con un gran poder, destinado a alterar la Fuerza para siempre.

Mace Windu fue el primero en hablar "Te refieres a la profecía del que traerá el equilibrio a la Fuerza. Crees que es ese chico"

Qui Gon dudó "Yo no imagino..."

"Pero lo has hecho" DIjo Yoda desafiante "Revelada tu opinión ha sido, Qui Gon"

El maestro Jedi respiró hondo "Solicito que el chico sea examinado"

"Para ser entrenado como Jedi ¿tú solicitas?" Preguntó Yoda.

"Encontradle fue voluntad de la Fuerza. No me cabe la menor duda"

Los miembros del Consejo intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Mace Windu hablara "Tráele ante nosotros"

Con una inclinación de cabeza Obi Wan y Qui Gon se despidieron del Consejo.

"¿De verdad crees que el Consejo aceptara entrenar al chico?" Preguntó Obi Wan a su maestro. No quería decidlo en voz alta, pero dudaba muy seriamente de que eso llegase a pasar.

"Lo harán en cuenta vean lo poderoso que es" Dijo Qui Gon tranquilamente.

"¿Donde está Anakin de todas formas?"

"Aquí se aburría y me ha pedido si podía ir a ver a Padme. Le pedi a uno de los cuidadores que le llevase al Senado"

Obi Wan suspiró "Supongo que me toca a mí ir a buscadle ¿verdad?"

"No seria una mala idea. Y ya de paso deberías quedarte allí, a fin de cuentas el Consejo nos ha ordenado seguir protegiendo a la reina Amidala"

Obi Wan se detuvo en seco "Maestro, no quiero faltarte al respecto, pero en vista de lo que ha sucedido entre yo y la reina, creo que sería mejor que esa tarea la realizase otro"

"Estoy convencido de que lograras dejar tus sentimientos al margen y comportarte como es debido" Replicó Qui Gon.

Obi Wan no tenia ni la mitad de confianza que su maestro, pero no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo"Como desees, Maestro"

* * *

"Reina Amidala, el Padawan Kenobi solicita veros" A Padme casí se la salio el corazon del pecho cuando Panakra dijo esas palabras. Estaba tan convencida de que no iba a volver a ver a Obi Wan que sintió como le empezaba a faltar el aire.

"Por favor dile que pase" Logró decir con una voz más o menos normal.

Obi Wan entró, escoltado por Panakra y se sorprendió al ver la apariencia que tenia Padme. Con tanto maquillaje y esa túnica tan ostentosa, le constó un poco reconocerla "Majestad"

"No esperaba volver a veros tan pronto" Dijo Padme, confiando en que su voz no revelase lo ansiosa que estaba "¿Como está vuestra herida?"

"Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar. Confío en no venir en mal momento"

"Para nada. Estaba esperando a que el Senador Palpatine regresara para discutir lo que iba a decir en el Senado. ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?"

"El consejo Jedi va a evaluar si Anakin está capacitado para convertirse en Jedi, de modo que es necesaria su presencia en el Templo"

"Le diré a una de mis criadas que te lo traiga" Murmuró Padme, tragándose la decepción que sentía al saber que Obi Wan no estaba aquí por ella.

"En realidad, van a tener que llevarle directamente al Templo" Explicó Obi Wan "Me han dado ordenes de quedarme con usted para protegeros, por si acaso"

Padme estudio a Obi Wan, intentando descubrir como se sentía él con la idea de volver a estar cerca de ella tanto tiempo, pero la cara del joven Jedi era una mascara imperturbable "No creo necesitar más protección de la que ya tengo"

"Es posible" Estuvo de acuerdo Obi Wan "Pero me temo que son los deseos del Consejo y yo no puedo oponerme"

"Entiendo" Padme le hizo un gesto a una de sus criadas "Dorme, ve a buscar a Anakin y acompañale al Templo Jedi"

"Tengo un vehículo fuera que os llevará y luego te traeran de vuelta" Dijo Obi Wan a Dorme.

Después de eso el Capitan Panakra también se excusó y Padme y Obi Wan se quedaron solos. El silencio que siguió fue tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con un sable láser. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada ni mirar al otro.

Al no soportar más el silencio Padme señaló uno de los sillones de la sala "Por favor toma asiento, no tiene caso que te estés ahí, de pie, todo el rato"

"Gracias pero estoy bien así" Replicó Obi Wan fríamente. Se arrepintió de ello al ver un destello de dolor en los ojos de Padme. ¿Que demonios le estaba pasando? "Lo siento, Padme, no quería sonar tan brusco"

"No pasa nada, lo entiendo. A partir de ahora debemos comportarnos de forma profesional, sin familiaridades" Dijo Padme con voz monotoma.

"Sería lo mejor" Dijo Obi Wan, ignorando el dolor sordo que eso le provocaba.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar después de eso. Pocos minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró el Senador Palpatine.

"Majestad, disculpe la tardanza"

"No se disculpe, Senador, le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo por nuestro mundo" Padme señaló a Obi Wan "Me gustaría presentarle a Obi Wan Kenobi, uno de los Jedi responsables de que yo esté aquí ahora mismo"

"Ah si, la reina me ha hablado mucho de ti" Palpatine sonrió y le ofreció la mano a Obi Wan, el cual la aceptó con algo de dudas "Sin duda estamos en deuda con usted y su maestro"

"Tan solo cumplía con mi deber" Respondió Obi Wan. Por algún motivo Palpatine no le daba muy buena espina.

"Pues claro, pues claro. Sin embargo debo confesar que su presencia aquí me resulta intrigante. No tenia constancia de que iba a declarar a nuestro favor ante el Senado"

"Me temo que no estoy aquí por eso, Senador, sino para proteger a la reina ante cualquier posible ataque"

Palpatine se sorprendió "¿De verdad cree que la Federación de Comercio se atrevería a atacarla en el Senado?"

"Puede que no, pero es un riesgo que no debemos correr"

"Por supuesto, por supuesto. Aunque temo que no sea necesario matarla para evitar que el Senado actúe"

"¿Que queréis decir?" Preguntó Padme.

"Majestad me temo que la Republica ya no es lo que era. El Senado está lleno de políticos avariciosos que solo miran por ellos mismos, o por su mundo de origen, no hay interés por el bien común. Debo seros franco, dudo mucho que hagan algo contra la invasión"

"El Canciller Valorum parece tener esperanzas"

"Si me permitís decirlo, majestad, el Canciller tiene muy poco poder real. En estos momentos esta sumido en un escándalo debido a acusaciones sin fundamento de corrupción. Los burócatras son quienes lo controlan todo"

Padme miró a Obi Wan "¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Obi Wan vaciló "No quiero parecer que le falto al respecto a la Republica..."

"Te aseguró, hijo mio, que no dirás nada que yo mismo no piense" Le tranquilizó Palpatine.

"Nunca he tenido muy buena opinión de los políticos, pero, viendo como están las cosas ahora mismo, me temo que el Senador puede tener razón"

"¿Que opciones tenemos entonces?" Le preguntó Padme a Palpatine.

Palpatine pareció pensárselo un rato "Nuestra mejor oportunidad seria pedir una moción de censura contra el Canciller Valorum y confiar en que el Senado eligiese a un líder fuerte que nos ayudase"

Tanto Padme como Obi Wan se quedaron en shock ante esa propuesta. El joven Padawan observó a Palpatine con sospecha. Era imposible que eso se le acabase de ocurrir. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba dándole vueltas a la idea?

Padme, por su parte, no estaba nada convencida con esa solución "El Canciller ha sido un gran aliado para nosotros. ¿Está seguro de que no hay otra alternativa?"

Palpatine negó con la cabeza "La unica alternativa sería recurrir a los tribunales"

"Los tribunales tardan aun más en deliberar que el Senado" Bufó Padme "Para cuando llegasen a un veredicto ya no quedaría nada de nuestra cultura"

"Mucha me temo, majestad, que tendréis que aceptar el control de la Federación de Comercio sobre Nabbo, de momento" Declaró Palpatine.

"Eso es algo que no puedo consentir"

* * *

Obi Wan siguió a la comitiva real de vuelta a la nave. En las ultimas horas la situación había cogido un giro muy dramático. Padme había expuesto su caso al Senado, pero el Canciller Valorum había acordado no tomar ninguna medida hasta poder verificar las acusaciones. Indignada ante esa resolución, Padme había optado por seguir el consejo de Palpatine y pedir una moción de censura contra Valorum.

Por si las cosas no estuvieran ya bastante complicadas, Padme también había optado por no esperar a la elección del nuevo Canciller y volver a Nabbo para intentar liberar el planeta por sus propios medios.

El Consejo había ordenado a su maestro y a él que fuesen con ella, para protegerla, pero no interfiriesen directamente en ninguna batalla.

Al llegar al hangar Obi Wan vio que su maestro ya estaba allí, con Anakin, y se separó del grupo para hablar con él en privado "Maestro. ¿Que ha decidido el Consejo sobre Anakin?"

"No quieren que sea entrenado" Dijo Qui Gon con expresión serio.

Obi Wan ya se esperaba eso pero de todas formas sintió pena por el chico "Lamento mucho oír eso"

"Hay algo más que deberías saber. He solicitado al consejo poder tomar a Anakin como mi Padawan"


	10. Chapter 10

**Se que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, espero que me disculpeis pero este capitulo me ha traido muchos dolores de cabeza, y sigue sin acabar de convencerme. Prometo que la próxima actualización será más pronto.**

Padme paseaba por los pasillos silenciosos de la nave, esperando poder aclarar su mente. Pese a que en la reunión de estrategia que había tenido unas horas atrás con Panakra y Qui Gon se había mostrado firme y convencida de que su plan tendría éxito, lo cierto era que no sentía ni la mitad de confianza de lo que quería aparentar.

Sabía que lo que pretendía hacer era una jugada muy arriesgada y que las posibilidades estaban claramente en su contra, pese a tener a dos Jedi ayudándoles, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en Coruscant, mientras el Senado elegía un nuevo Canciller, y dejar que su pueblo siguiese sufriendo.

Su estómago gruño, recordándole que no había comido nada desde que habían abandonado Coruscant de modo que se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de prepararse algo. Sin embargo se quedó parada justo en la puerta al ver que ya había alguien dentro: Obi Wan Kenobi.

El joven Jedi estaba de espaldas a ella preparándose un té de hierbas. Padme pensó en irse antes de que la viese pero, casi como si hubiese notado su presencia (Y probablemente eso era lo que había pasado) Obi Wan se dio la vuelta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Padme no fue capaz de soportarlo más "Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí, disculpa si te he molestado, ya me voy"

"Padme" La llamó Obi Wan antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de moverse "¿Estás bien?"

La pregunta logró hacer que todas las dudas, e inseguridades, que había estado reprimiendo saliesen a la luz. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas "No, no lo estoy"

Obi Wan abrió los brazos y Padme no dudó en refugiarse entre ellos. Era la primera vez que estaban en una situación tan intima desde que se habían besado y a Padme le daba miedo que en cualquier momento Obi Wan se alejase de ella o le dijese que no podían hacer esto, pero no sucedió. Obi Wan se limitó a seguir abrazándola, sin decir nada, esperando a que ella le revelase lo que le preocupaba cuando estuviese lista.

"Dime que estoy haciendo lo correcto" Susurró Padme levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos "He provocado que el Senado elija a un nuevo Canciller y ahora estoy regresando a Nabbo poniendo todas mis esperanzas en un plan que ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda tener éxito. Necesito que me digas que estoy haciendo lo correcto"

"Creo que estás haciendo lo mejor que cualquiera podría hacer en tu situación. No puedo decir si vamos a tener éxito pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que, en caso de que no sea así, nadie tendría derecho a recriminarte nada. Así que no te lo hagas a ti misma"

Padme le ofrecio una sonrisa debil, como agradecimiento por los ánimos, aunque seguía teniendo dudas "¿Crees que el plan que he propuesto es bueno? Tanto Qui Gon como Panakra le han dado su visto bueno, pero quiero saber tu opinión"

"Me parece un plan loco y demencial" Dijo Obi Wan tajantemente. Padme parecía herida por sus palabras y abrio la boca con la intención de replicarle, pero él se le adelanto "Por suerte para ti, los planes locos y demenciales son mi especialidad"

Padme sonrió "Gracias"

"¿Por que? Tan solo te he dado mi opinión"

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Después de lo que pasó me daba miedo que las cosas estuviesen incomodas entre nosotros" Explicó Padme. Todavía sentía un dolor sordo en el corazón al saber que ella y Obi Wan jamás podrían estar juntos, pero se alegraba de poder seguir contando con su mistad.

"Si te soy sincero, a mí también me daba miedo" Confesó Obi Wan "Me alegra mucho ver que no es así"

Justo en ese momento el estomago de Padme volvió a rugir, provocando que la joven reina se sonrojase de vergüenza.

Obi Wan alzó una ceja divertido "¿Por casualidad no te apetecerá comer algo?"

Padme asintió con timidez y Obi Wan le indicó que se sentara en la mesa mientras él iba a preparad algo.

"¿También os enseñan a cocinar en el Templo?" Preguntó Padme al ver la naturalidad con la que Obi Wan se movía por la cocina.

"No, pero he aprendido algunas cosas por mi cuenta" Obi Wan le ofreció una taza del té que había estado preparando antes de que ella llegase, y Padme la aceptó agradecida "Y es una suerte porque de lo contrario habría pasado los últimos años alimentándome únicamente de raciones de supervivencia"

"¿Qui Gon no sabe cocinar?"

"Él cree que si. El problema es que es el único que lo cree" Contestó Obi Wan volviendo a centrar su atención en los alimentos que estaba cocinando.

Padme frunció el ceño. A pesar de que Obi Wan había intentado sonar casual, se había tensado ligeramente ante la mención de su maestro. Ahora que pensaba en ello, ambos Jedi se habían mantenido alejados el uno del otro mientras ella les informaba de lo que iban a hacer, al llegar a Nabbo, y no habían intercambiado palabra en ningún momento.

Estaba claro que algo había pasado entre ellos y Padme se moría de curiosidad por saber que era, pero no quería forzar a Obi Wan a hablar del tema si él no quería.

"¿Que dijo el Consejo sobre Anakin? ¿Va a convertirse en Jedi?" Preguntó Padme, en un intento por cambiar de tema.

Obi Wan estuvo tanto rato sin decir nada que Padme pensó que no la había oído "El Consejo opina que es demasiado mayor para empezar el adiestramiento..."

Padme se puso triste al pensar en la decepción que debía haberse llevado Anakin "Lamento mucho oír eso..."

"...De modo que Qui Gon se ha ofrecido para ser su maestro"

Padme lo miró confundida "No sabía que un Jedi podía tener dos aprendices"

"No puede. El Código lo prohíbe" Dijo Obi Wan.

Padme sintió la ira creciendo dentro de ella al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba "Pero entonces tú te quedarías sin maestro"

"Les ha dicho al Consejo que ya estoy listo para pasar las pruebas y convertirme en Jedi" Obi Wan suspiró y se sentó al lado de Padme "Pero parte de mí no puede evitar preguntarse si lo ha echo porque de verdad cree que estoy listo, o solo ha sido para librarse de mí y poder entrenar a Anakin"

A Padme le dolió ver a Obi Wan tan perdido. Por lo que le sabía sobre la relación Maestro-Padawan, Qui Gon era como un padre para Obi Wan y ahora debía sentirse como si le quisiera substituir por otro. Sin pensarlo cogió su mano entre las suyas "Estoy segura de que de verdad cree que estás listo. ¿Que ha dicho el Consejo sobre eso?"

"Mi destino, y el de Anakin, será resuelto cuando volvamos de Nabbo. Hasta entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer"

"Si te sirve de algo, yo creo que seras un gran Caballero Jedi" Aseguró Padme.

Eso pareció animar un poco a Obi Wan, incluso esbozó una debil sonrisa "Gracias"

Padme le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo se le borró al darse cuenta que, sin que ninguno de ellos fuese consciente, se habían acercado mucho el uno al otro y ahora sus rostros se encontraban a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. Obi Wan también pareció notarlo ya que sus ojos se desviaron durante un fugaz instante a sus labios. Padme tragó saliva, nerviosa. Todo su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que cerrase la poca distancia que los separaba para poder besar a Obi Wan de nuevo, pero aun le quedaba el suficiente sentido comun como para saber que no podia hacerlo de modo que, lentamente, empezó a retroceder.

Se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando fue el prsopio Obi Wan quien se inclinó para capturar sus labios con los suyos. A diferencia del otro beso que habían compartido, que apenas fue una caricia, en esta ocasiona se estuvieron besando hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno les obligó a separarse.

Padme miró a Obi Wan confundida e insegura sobre como debía sentirse "¿Por que...?"

Obi Wan la silenció presionando suavemente dos dedos sobre sus labios "Lo siento, se que no debería haber echo eso"

Padme apartó la mano de Obi Wan de sus labios, para poder hablar "¿Entonces por que lo has echo?"

"Porque deseaba hacerlo con todo mi ser" Confesó Obi Wan "Se que te dije que esto no podía pasar porque el Código Jedi lo prohíbe, pero no puedo evitarlo"

"¿Me amas?" Pregumtó Padme con miedo y esperanza en su voz.

"No lo se" Dijo Obi Wan porque, pese a lo que acababa de pasar, seguía sin estar convencido de lo que sentía por Padme.

"Esa respuesta no me sirve" Padme se levantó de la silla frustrada "No puedes hacerme esto, Obi Wan, no puedes decirme que no podemos estar juntos y luego ser tú el que me besa. ¿Tienes idea de como me hace sentir eso?"

"Si, y lo siento, pero no puedo darte otra respuesta, de momento, porque no la tengo" Dijo Obi Wan, consciente de que, con su comportamiento, tan solo estaba haciendo sufrir a Padme.

Padme notó las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y se las limpió con furia "No voy a esperar eternamente a que me des una respuesta. Si no sientes nada por mí dímelo y ya está, puedo soportar el rechazo"

"No se trata de eso..." Empezó a decir Obi Wan, pero Padme salió de la cocina antes de que pudiese decir nada más.


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia está cerca de acabar, le quedan dos o tres capítulos, de modo que quiero pediros vuestra opinión. ¿Queréis que le ponga un punto y final definitivo, o dejo un final abierto y escribo una secuela ambientada en "El Ataque de los Clones"?**

Obi Wan miró con creciente impaciencia las aguas del lago, esperando que Jar Jar volviese a emerger en cualquier momento. El Gungan había ido a Otog Gunga para hablar con el jefe Nass y convencerle que aceptase tener una reunión con Padme. Si los Gungans no aceptaban formar una alianza con los Nabbo entonces sus posibilidades de victoria contra el ejercito droide se verían reducidas a cero.

Por supuesto ese no era lo único que atormentaba su mente. No había vuelto a hablar con Padme desde la discusión, si es que podía llamar así, que habían tenido en la cocina de la nave, y desde que habían aterrizado en el planeta ella se había mantenido lo más alejada posible de él y ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada. Podía entender porque Padme se sentía tan ofendida y sabía que su comportamiento no había sido el más adecuado con ella, pero el problema era que no sabía que hacer. Toda su vida le habían entrenado para dejar de lado sus emociones y no dejar que afectasen a su juicio, el Código Jedi lo dejaba muy claro _No hay emoción. Hay_ _paz._ ¿Como podía pensar siquiera en amar a Padme cuando desde niño le habían enseñado que esos sentimientos estaban prohibidos?

Obi Wan notó la presencia de Qui Gon detrás suyo. La disputa con su maestro era otro tema que Obi Wan tenía que solucionar y, a diferencia de sus problemas con Padme, creía saber como hacerlo. Es cierto que se había sentido rechazado y abandonado cuando Qui Gon le dijo que se había ofrecido para ser el maestro de Anakin pero, durante el viaje a Nabbo, había tenido tiempo para meditar y reflexionar, y podía entender por que lo había hecho. Si Anakin realmente era el Elegido entonces tenia un papel vital que ejercer en la Galaxia, y era necesario que fuese entrenado por los Jedi o de lo contrario podría verse atraído por el Lado Oscuro y eso era algo que no podían permitir, más ahora que todo parecía indicar que los Siths habían regresado.

"Nos estamos moviendo en un terreno peligroso" Dijo Qui Gon al ver que Obi Wan no iba a empezar a hablar "La Reina pretende aliarse con los gungans para librar una batalla y los Jedi no estamos autorizados para tomar parte de forma activa en este conflicto"

Obi Wan se dio la vuelta "Pero si que estamos autorizados para protegerla"

Qui Gon asintió "Sin embargo esa es una linea muy fina. Debemos tener cuidado"

Obi Wan miró a su maestro a los ojos "Maestro, quiero pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento. He sido irrespetuoso y lo siento. No soy quien para juzgarte respecto al chico"

"Mi comportamiento tampoco ha sido el más adecuado, lamento si ha dado la impresión de que intento substituirte por Anakin, pero no mentí con lo que les dije al Consejo; Estás listo para afrontar las pruebas y sé que serás un gran Caballero Jedi"

Ambos se dieron la mano por instinto, y la brecha que había entre ellos se cerró incluso más rápido de lo que se había abierto.

* * *

Padme logró convencer a los gungans para que se uniesen a ellos, aunque, para hacerlo, tuvo que revelar su verdadera identidad.

Una vez tuvieron a los gungans de su parte, el Capitán Panakra, junto a otros hombres, fueron a los campos de prisioneros a liberar tanta gente como pudiesen.

Como no había nada más que hacer hasta que Panakra volviese, Padme se alejó para poder estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Normalmente le habría sido imposible separarse del grupo sin que alguien insistiese en que tenia que llevar escolta pero, en esta ocasión, todos parecían estar tan nerviosos por la inminente batalla que nadie se fijó en que se iba.

Nadie salvo un cierto Padawan Jedi.

Obi Wan observó con curiosidad como Padme se alejaba entre los arboles sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Qui Gon y lo encontró hablando con Anakin. Volvió a mirar en la dirección en la que había desaparecido Padme. Seguramente lo unico que queria era algo de tiempo para estar a solas, y era muy poco probable que corriese algún peligro real, pero su deber era protegerla de modo que empezó a andar en la misma direccion que ella.

No tardó demasiado en encontrarla. Estaba sentada en una gran roca frente a un lago, contemplando el reflejó del sol contra el agua. Parecía que no se había percatado de su Wan se disponía a llamarla para volver con los demás cuando Padme giró levemente la cabeza, y Obi Wan sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Tal vez fuese debido a algún efecto óptico debido a la luz, o tal vez se debía a su propia imaginación, pero el rostro de Padme parecía el de un ángel.

 _Por la Fuerza. Es hermosa_ Pensó Obi Wan embobado. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de ello, pero nunca le habría resultado tan evidente como hasta ahora. Una sensación de paz se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Toda su vida le habían enseñado que el amor estaba prohibido porque llevaba al Lado Oscuro pero lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo no era oscuridad, sino la luz más hermosa y brillante que había visto en toda su vida. Finalmente se atrevió a reconocer lo que tanto miedo le había dado todo este tiempo.

 _Estoy enamorado de Padme_

Lentamente Obi Wan avanzó en silencio hasta colocarse justo detrás suyo y entonces le tapó los ojos con una mano. Al instante notó como Padme se tensaba y un jadeó se escapó de sus labios.

"No debería estar por aquí a solas, majestad, podría ser peligroso" Le susurró al oído antes de que ella decidiese hacer algo para defenderse.

Al reconocer su voz, Padme apartó la mano de un golpe y se giró hacía él con una mirada furiosa "¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!"

"¿Por que te has asustado? Tan solo era yo" Dijo Obi Wan.

"Si, pero eso yo no lo sabía, podrías haber sido cualquiera"

"Exacto" Padme cerró la boca de golpe al ver que ella misma se había metido en una trampa "Mira, Padme, se que no te gusta esto, pero tengo la obligación de protegerte y me resulta muy difícil hacerlo si te alejas de todos sin decir a nadie donde vas"

"Está bien, tienes razón" Padme frunció el ceño. No sabia el que, pero notaba algo diferente en Obi Wan, parecía estar... radiante "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, creo que si" Respondió Obi Wan lentamente. A pesar de que sabía que iba en contra del Código, había admitido sus sentimientos por Padme y estaba bien con ellos "He estado pensando"

"¿Sobre que?"

"Sobre nosotros" Padme notó como todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de nerviosismo "Tenias razón, lo que te estaba haciendo no era justo, te mereces que te de una respuesta clara. El problema era que no podía hacerlo porque ni yo mismo sabía con exactitud cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia ti"

Padme sintió como su pulso se disparaba y las piernas empezaban a fallarle "¿Y ahora ya lo sabes?"

"Si. Padme, yo..." Pero Obi Wan jamás pudo terminar la frase porque alguien les interrumpió.

"¡Majestad!" Sabe llegó corriendo a su lado "Gracias a dios que estáis bien. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que habíais desaparecido y nos temíamos lo peor..." Justo en ese instante pareció darse cuenta de que Obi Wan también estaba allí "Oh, lo siento Jedi Kenobi, no te había visto"

"No pasa nada" Respondió Obi Wan, con aparente tranquilidad, intentando controlar la frustración que sentía por haberse visto interrumpido justo cuando iba a confesarle a Padme que la amaba "Precisamente le estaba diciendo a la reina que no debería desaparecer de este modo sin avisar a nadie, y que deberíamos volver. ¿No es cierto majestad?"

"Si, cierto" Dijo Padme, también intentando controlarse para no matar a Sabe por haber aparecido en el peor momento.

"En ese caso deberíamos apresurarnos por que, justo ahora, acaba de regresar Panakra y querrá que discutamos la estrategia con los gungans y los hombres que habrá traído"

Padme quiso gritar. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir que les dejasen a solas solo medio minutos más? "En realidad..."

"Esa es una muy buena idea" La interrumpió Obi Wan, antes de que pudiese decir nada más "Deberíamos atacar cuanto antes, o la Federacion de Comercio acabara por encontrarnos y perderemos el elemento sorpresa"

Padme le miró sorprendida, y decepcionada, pero decidió que era mejor hacerle caso y empezó a andar de vuelta al campamento.

 _Te prometo que acabaremos esta conversación en cuanto todo esto termine_

Padme se sobresaltó al oir esa voz en su cabeza y se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con Obi Wan mirándola fijamente.

"¿Sucede algo alteza?" Preguntó Sabe preocupada.

Luchando por ocultar una sonrisa, Padme negó "No, no siento, no ha sido nada"

* * *

En cuanto estuvieron todos reunidos, Padme volvió a repetir el plan a los recién llegados. Obi Wan tan solo la escuchaba a medias. Primero porque ya se lo sabía de memoria y conocía cada detalle a la perfección, y segundo porque estaba intentando hallar la manera de decirle a Qui Gon la decisión que había tomado respecto a sus sentimientos por Padme. No estaba seguro de como su maestro iba a reaccionar cuando le contase que tenia la intención de abandonar la Orden porque se había enamorado.

En cuanto Padme terminó de dar los ultimos detalles, Qui Gon le hizo un gesto para que fuesen a hablar a solas.

"¿Sucede algo, Maestro?" Preguntó Obi Wan, temeroso de que, de algún modo, Qui Gon supiese lo que estaba pasando e iba a mostrar su disconformidad con su elección.

"Debo pedirte un favor Obi Wan. Es algo que no tengo derecho a pedirte y sé que no es justo ponerte en esta situación, pero tengo que hacerlo" Dijo Qui Gon.

"Sea lo que sea, para mi será un placer"

"Quiero que te encargues de adiestrar a Anakin si a mí me ocurre algo"

Obi Wan palideció "¿Acaso has...?"

Qui Gon esbozó una sonrisa cansada "No, no he sentido mi muerte. Pero está va a ser una misión peligrosa. Necesito saber que alguien cuidara de él si yo no estoy"

Obi Wan se encontraba ante un dilema. Lo que Qui Gon le pedía era incompatible con su plan de abandonar la Orden para tener una vida con Padme, pero por otra parte tan solo tendría que ocuparse de Anakin si Qui Gon moría, y sabía que su maestro no iba a caer ante unos cuantos doides de combate.

"Te lo prometo, Maestro"

* * *

Deberían haber sabido que él estaría allí. Especialmente Obi Wan debería haberlo sabido. Pero la Fuerza no le había dado ninguna advertencia y tampoco había sentido ninguna presencia poderosa en el planeta. Por eso mismo, tanto él como Qui Gon se sorprendieron tanto como los demás cuando las puertas del hangar se abrieron, y el Lord Sith apareció cortandoles el paso, como una criatura salida de una pesadilla.

Los recuerdos de su ultimo enfrentamiento con el guerrero oscuro aun estaban muy frescos en la mente de Obi Wan. Su hombro le empezó a doler justo en el punto en el que su sable laser le había atravesado, pero lo ignoró y se centró en el enemigo que tenían delante.

"Nosotros nos encargamos de esto" Dijo Qui Gon.

"Daremos un rodeo" Dijo Padme señalando un pasillo que había a su derecha. Antes de irse le dirigió una breve mirada a Obi Wan. Era una mirada llena de preocupación y suplica. A pesar de que no podían decirse nada en voz alta, Obi Wan sabía muy bien lo que Padme quería decirle.

 _Por favor regresa a mí_

Asintió para hacedle saber que la había entendido. El Sith no hizo ningún intento para evitar que Padme y los demás se fuesen. Parecía que solo le importaban los Jedi.

Obi Wan y Qui Gon se desprendieron de sus capas y encendieron sus espadas láser. El Sith hizo lo propio y encendió su espada doble, retando a los Jedi a que hiciesen el primer movimiento.

* * *

Padme, el capitan Panakra y otros cinco hombres fueron escoltados por un batallón de droides de combate hasta la sala del trono, que en estos momentos estaba siendo ocupada por el Virrey Gunray.

El Virrey sonrió con satisfacción al verla llegar "Vuestra pequeña insureccion ha terminado alteza. El ejercito de primitivos que habéis reunido ya ha sido exterminado, de los Jedi nos estamos ocupando en estos momentos, y vos sois mi prisionera"

"¿Lo soy?" Preguntó Padme tranquilamente.

Gunray pareció dudar un instante, como si estuviese intentando recordar si había pasado algo por alto "Si que lo sois. Ya es hora de que pongáis fin a esta farsa y firméis el tratado"

Se produjo una gran conmoción en la entrada que daba a la sala del trono; sonidos de blasters y metal destrozado. De repente la Reina Amidala apareció en la antesala, acompañada de un puñado de soldados nabbo que la protegían.

"No pienso firmar ningún tratado Virrey. Habéis perdido"

Gunray se quedó sorprendido al ver a una segunda reina, pero decidió que la primera debía ser una impostora. Se giró hacia los droides de combate que custodiaban a sus actuales prisioneros "Traédmela, quiero a la reina de verdad no a un señuelo"

Los droides empezaron a disparar, forzando a la reina y a sus hombres a retirarse y a que los droides empezasen a perseguirles. Detrás suyo Gunray vio como la sirvienta que se había echo pasar por la reina se acercaba al trono, pero no le prestó ninguna atención.

Y ese fue su ultimo error.

Un par de disparos lasers sonaron en la sala, destruyendo a los únicos dorides que se habían quedado y dejando al virrey y a sus asesores sin protección.

"Bloquead las puertas" Gritó Padme al tiempo que la lanzaba una pistola a Panakra "Y que alguien compruebe las cámaras de seguridad" Se acercó al Virrey y le colocó la pistola bajo la garganta "Ahora discutiremos un nuevo tratado"

"Majestad" Susurró Gunray dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de la verdad.

"Es hora de que pongáis fin a esta invasión y paguéis por vuestros crímenes" Declaró Padme con firmeza.

"No seáis absurda" Dijo Gunray recuperando poco a poco la confianza "Sois muy pocos. En estos momentos cientos de droides se dirigen hacia aquí, jamás podréis detenerlos a todos"

"Antes de que eso ocurra, ya habremos llegado a un acuerdo" Dijo Padme con voz fría.

"¡Majestad, tenéis que ver esto!" Gritó el hombre que había encargado que revisase las cámaras de seguridad.

"Ocúpese de él Capitan" Le dijo a Panakra, señalando al Virrey y fue a ver los monitores para ver que estaba pasando. Observó la pantalla que estaba señalando el guardia y sus ojos se abrieron en shock y conmoción "Dios mio"

En la pantalla se podía ver al Sith sobre el cuerpo inerte de Qui Gon con la mirada fija en un punto que escapaba al angulo de la cámara. Solo unos segundos después Padme sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver a Obi Wan apareciendo de repente para reanudar la batalla.

* * *

En cuanto la barrera laser desapareció Obi Wan fue a por el Sith con todas sus fuerzas, dominado por una rabia que ni siquiera era consciente de que fuese capaz de sentir. La lucha fue intensa y sin cuartel. Obi Wan logró hacer retroceder al Sith, quien no se esperaba un ataque tan agresivo por parte del Jedi y en un momento dado cortó su espada por la mitad y lo derribó de una patada. Sin embargo Lord Maul volvió a ponerse rápidamente en pie y bloqueó el ataque de Obi Wan con la única hoja que le quedaba.

Entonces Lord Maul lanzó un ataque telequinetico, provocando que Obi Wan perdiese el equilibrio y cayese por la cornisa. Estiró la mano desesperado y logró aferrarse a un travesaño, pero perdió su espada láser en el proceso.

Obi Wan levantó la vista para ver al Lord Sith observándole desde arriba con una sonrisa triunfal.

 _Por favor regresa a mí_

La mirada de Padme seguía grabada a fuego en su memoria. Tenia que hacer un ultimo intento. Por ella.

Obi Wan se sumió en la Fuerza con todo su ser, absorbiendo su poder, y lo usó para impulsarse y saltar por encima del Lord Sith al tiempo que llamaba la espada de su maestro a su mano. Antes de que sus pies tocasen el suelo, la hoja verde de Qui Gon Jinn cobró vida y partió por la mitad al Sith, provocando que su cuerpo cayese al foso desintegrador.

Por un instante Obi Wan sintió euforia al ver que había ganado pero enseguida fue substituida por un dolor abrasador en el pecho. Bajó la mirada para ver que su túnica estaba quemada y tenia un corto horizontal que le cruzaba el pecho hasta el abdomen.

 _Lo siento Padme_

Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

La inmensa alegría que Padme sintió al ver que Obi Wan lograba vencer a ese monstruo fue reemplazada por el terror más absoluto al ver que él también caía al suelo sin moverse.

"¡Tenemos que ir allí de inmediato!" Gritó, presa del pánico, sin importarle lo que pudiesen pensar.

Panakra la miraba como si hubiese perdido la cabeza "No podemos haced eso. Estamos rodeados de droides. Si abrimos esas puertas habremos perdido"

"Esperad un momento" Informó uno de los soldados "Acabo de recibir un mensaje de uno de nuestros pilotos. Han logrado destruir la nave de mando. Las droides ya no son operativos"

Sin pensarlo un solo instante Padme abrió las puertas y pasó corriendo entre todos los droides inmóviles, ignorando los gritos de Panakra para que volviese.

Corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a donde estaban Obi Wan y Qui Gon y se arrodilló al lado del Jedi más joven.

"No, no, no, no ,no, por favor, no" Suplicó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Puso una de sus manos sobre las mejillas de Obi Wan y se asustó al ver lo frías que estaban. Abrazó el cuerpo de Obi Wan, sollozando sin control "No me hagas esto Obi Wan, no puedes abandonarme. Por favor. Te amo"


End file.
